


jihoon is typing...

by yuchi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Social Media AU, basically ongniel are together and jihoon is pining, i apologize for everyone going on the ongniel tag and finding this, mild swearing, super original i know, there actually is ongniel in here tho lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuchi/pseuds/yuchi
Summary: jihoon has been crushing on kang daniel and ong seongwoo. the catch? they've been dating for more than a year.an ongnielwink social media au.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> this is my contribution to the desert that is the ongnielwink tag. pls enjoy
> 
> (inspired by phanstarlight's brilliant #jinyounghastwohands)

**jihoon's babies (5)** [8:48 am]

jihoon: hello losers

daehwi: you don't mean that

jihoon: absolutely not, i love each and every one of you

jinyoung: (´•ω•｀♥)

woojin: what do you want

jihoon: you know me so well  
jihoon: does anyone have the math hw pls  
jihoon: i spent all night fixing positions in the choreo ;;

guanlin: you work too hard  
guanlin: [images attached]

jihoon: THANK YOU LINLIN  
jihoon: and yeah i kinda do

woojin: priorities, my dude  
woojin: haknyeon and i can do some of the work yanno

jihoon: ya i kno  
jihoon: i just got carried away yesterday  
jihoon: wont happen again i promise

daehwi: issok jihoon your hard work will pay off!

jinyoung: i believe in you ( ´ ▽ ` )b

guanlin: me as well

jihoon: thanks guys :)  
jihoon: good luck with choir too!!  
jihoon: now if youll excuse me im gonna sleep

woojin: smh

***

team captain™ @parkwink  
SO! EXCITED! FOR PRACTICE!!!

***

sarangdoonghwi @davidlee  
samuel forgot the word for hiccup and he said "baby burp" instead im crying

***

lollipop head @baejjin  
job interviewer: what's your biggest achievement?  
me: people say i look like exo's sehun

wonton bitch @guanlegend  
@baejjin sehun skinny legend btw

lollipop head @baejjin  
@guanlegend facts

***

#LetSHYDebut2k17 @seobunny  
sigh... i still miss jessica

sarangdoonghwi @davidlee  
@seobunny same...

***

team captain™ @parkwink  
sometimes i still think abt woo jinyoung rapping at the school showcase tbh... zico dead in a ditch

team captain™ @parkwink  
im jk but damn. my bussy was quaking

team captain™ @parkwink  
that rap made me Feel Things. about myself, and for woo jinyoung

HIZZUK @parkcham  
@parkwink u best be glad woo jinyoung is off social media or id be sending screencaps

team captain™ @parkwink  
@parkcham no regrets, tell him to hmu ;)

HIZZUK @parkcham  
@parkwink you actually Disgust me

***

**jihoon's babies (5)** [1:08 pm]

woojin: advisory: in light of recent lunchtime events, those who are currently in romantic relationships should try their best to not make others jealous  
woojin: yes, jinyoung, daehwi, guanlin; this is for you

jihoon: seconded

daehwi: lmao stay pressed!

jinyoung: sorry ;;

guanlin: lol jinyoung there's nothing to apologize for  
guanlin: they're just salty they haven't progressed with any of their crushes yet

woojin: HEY  
woojin: i'll have you know i said good morning to hyungseob today

daehwi: snort

jihoon: snort x2

daehwi: like you're in any position to say anything jihoon

jihoon: im quiet

jinyoung: ease up on him babe

daehwi: yeah jinyoung you're right  
daehwi: praying for you and woojin both

woojin: gee thanks

jihoon: much appreciated

***

not danny phantom @defdanik  
wow i love seongwoo so much?? he always makes me feel so happy???

hellenistic face @jinjjawanjeon  
@defdanik maybe @ me next time loser??

not danny phantom @defdanik  
@jinjjawanjeon stfu ily

hellenistic face @jinjjawanjeon  
@defanik ily too ❤

***

**jihoon's babies (5)** [3:02 pm]

daehwi: [image attached]  
daehwi: jihoon, we good?

jihoon: ye

woojin: no you're not. you're not baby and its okay

daehwi: WOOJIN IM YELLING  
daehwi: in all seriousness tho jihoon u ok?

jihoon: i mean  
jihoon: yall dont have to send screenshots every time dan hyung and ong hyung get soft  
jihoon: it happens often already

daehwi: sorry  
daehwi: im just concerned yanno

jinyoung: ^^  
jinyoung: u do have a lot of repressed emotions, jihoon

jihoon: ik  
jihoon: its ok guys ill live

guanlin: leave jihoon alone you guys

jihoon: no linnie its fine

daehwi: sorry :(  
daehwi: you can talk abt it if u want to

jihoon: lmao daehwi i said its ok  
jihoon: also ur in class why r u on the gc

guanlin: he's being very discreet lmao

daehwi: im in history i think i can afford to not listen for a bit  
daehwi: ... jihoon?

woojin: lmao he got his phone confiscated  
woojin: this is why we dont message in class kids

guanlin: uh?

woojin: dont sass me lai guanlin

jinyoung: he just got his phone confiscated too lmao

daehwi: lmaooooo lame

guanlin: @ me when you get ur phone back woojin :*

***

HIZZUK @parkcham  
first tweet after getting my phone back: lai guanlin can choke!

wonton bitch @guanlegend  
@parkcham i know you'd never get mad at me

HIZZUK @parkcham  
@guanlegend i hate that this is true

***

team captain™ @parkwink  
aaaaa i miss everything about the practice room ;; i feel so at home

team captain™ @parkwink  
everything except samuel's smelly ass feet

no. 1 spicy ramyun hater @omgsamuel  
@parkwink i did not ask to be attacked like this

***

team captain™ @parkwink  
everything went well!! best club ever ❤❤❤

***

(´･(00)･｀) @joo_haknyeon  
he was super cute today...

(´･(00)･｀) @joo_haknyeon  
i'll never be able to do it aaaaaa ;;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be posting the next chapters soon! kudos and comments are much appreciated ;; thank you for reading!


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the hyungs meet the kids

T.O.P is shaking @parkcham  
otw to school and dad just handed me the aux cord

T.O.P is shaking @parkcham  
suggestions? i want him as shook as possible

BB cream pa pa pa @davidlee  
@parkcham stream likey on melon

 

T.O.P is shaking @parkcham  
the devil works hard but onces work harder

***

wink fairy 2 @parkwink  
2nd day of dance practice!!

wink fairy 2 @parkwink  
i hope everything goes well ;;

chungha's fave @somsomi  
@parkwink omg just chill and everything will be fine

wink fairy 2 @parkwink  
@somsomi youre EXACTLY what im worried about

***

yook sungjae vocal legend @yoo_seonho  
lmfao @guanlegend's twitname. NERD

lai guanine @guanlegend  
@yoo_seonho I DONT NEED TO DEFEND MY LOVE OF BIOCHEMISTRY TO YOU YOO SEONHO

 

BB cream pa pa pa@davidlee  
are yall sure guanlin and seonho are dating

***

**so basically, i put a whole bag of jellybeans up my ass (5)** [1:40 pm]

daehwi: y'all excited about the mentoring event later???

jinyoung: yes!!!  
jinyoung: i cant wait to see minhyun hyung again!!! o(≧▽≦)o

daehwi: babe, you are adorable  
daehwi: never change

guanlin: i miss the hyungs a lot  
guanlin: im glad this event exists

woojin: yall know who else is excited  
woojin: park jihoon

jihoon: omg woojin stfu

daehwi: don't lie to us jihoon we all know you've been waiting for this the entire week

jihoon: don't expose me like that daehwi wtf

guanlin: there was no exposing  
guanlin: we been knew

woojin: your thirsty ass can finally see seongwoo hyung and daniel hyung!!!

jihoon: omfg woojin STOP

jinyoung: he says, blushing as he smiles at his phone under the desk

jihoon: jinyoung i thought you were on my side :(

jinyoung: i'm on the side that i deem most advantageous to my interests

woojin: damn  
woojin: you really are minhyun hyung's son

jinyoung: (*ฅ́˘ฅ̀*) .｡.:*♡

guanlin: you scare me immensely

***

shameless @doyeonssi  
otw to dance club w @yoodaeng ♥♥

shameless @doyeonssi  
icb jihoon actually convinced yoojung to change her twitname smh

wink fairy 2 @parkwink  
@doyeonssi she loves me more admit it

shameless @doyeonssi  
@parkwink lies

wink fairy 1 @yoodaeng  
@doyeonssi @parkwink its true babe im a jihoon stan™

 

shameless @doyeonssi  
im quitting this club

***

gdragon is my religion @minghaooo  
i didnt know haknyeon could b-boy???

a class talent @omgsamuel  
@minghaooo he IS a b-boy?????

gdragon is my religion @minghaooo  
@omgsamuel HE'S A B-BOY???????

a class talent @omgsamuel  
@minghaooo JUSTIN WTF YOUVE BEEN IN THIS CLUB FOR 5 MONTHS

***

designated babysitter @optimushwang  
I can't count the times Jaehwan's done a high note today. Little show-off.

mariah carey? idk her @vocaljjaeni  
@optimushwang you BITCH

***

wink fairy 2 @parkwink  
fuck i cant take this anymore

***

**1/2 bunssodan** [5:19 pm]

woojin: hey jihoon you ok  
woojin: you kinda left in a hurry  
woojin: tell me when you get home

 

 **1/2 bunssodan** [6:06 pm]

jihoon: hey wooj sorry for worrying you  
jihoon: i got home 5 mins ago im fine

woojin: if you say so

***

BB cream pa pa pa @davidlee  
[images attached] with my fave hyungs!!! had so much fun in choir today!!!

mariah carey? idk her @vocaljjaeni  
@davidlee keep up the good work kid!!!

 

YAYYYY @baejjin  
[image attached] @optimushwang YAYYYYY（< ˘³˘）―━━☆⌒♪♫♪♫♪♫

designated babysitter @optimushwang  
@baejjin Kid, I love you with all my heart.

 

busan boy @defdanik  
[image attached] had a great time with the dance varsity today! can't wait to see you kids next time :D

busan boy @defdanik  
kinda sad you had to leave early @parkwink :( @jinjjawanjeon, you, and i should have taken a pic tgt!!

ay ay AYYYY @jinjjawanjeon  
@defdanik @parkwink its ok babe, we can take the pic when we see jihoon next time :D

***

wink fairy 2 @parkwink  
why do you have to be so perfect and unattainable

wink fairy 2 @parkwink  
sigh. i guess i'll just subject myself to this pain forever aha

wink fairy 2 @parkwink  
excuse me while i drown in my own inadequacy

***

daniel added seongwoo and jihoon to a chat [6:28 pm]

daniel named the chat **jihoonie support group!**

daniel: hey jihoonie  
daniel: just wanted to check up on you

seongwoo: yeah jihoonie you looked kinda high strung a while ago :/

jihoon: oh haha hi hyungs  
jihoon: its nothing i was just worried for dance practice  
jihoon: the competition coming up soon and all

seongwoo: understandable  
seongwoo: i literally could not sleep the night before the show when i was leading the varsity

daniel: i barfed right before my last show

jihoon: knowing you? i would honestly be more surprised if u didnt

daniel: why must you hurt me like this :'(

jihoon: jk niel hyung  
jihoon: dont worry abt me im fine  
jihoon: everyone on the team rn is great and talented and cooperative  
jihoon: except for somi, sometimes i have to bribe her with skittles lol  
jihoon: she makes up for being a brat with her talent

seongwoo: yeah i am honestly jealous of your lineup right now  
seongwoo: all of you are amazing, i had no problem teaching you :D  
seongwoo: it is kinda sad you couldnt stay back tho :( you wouldve killed everyone else at freestyle

daniel: hey do you want to hang out with us sometime, jihoonie?  
daniel: yknow, since we dont really get to talk much during these mentoring sessions lmao

seongwoo: great idea niel!!

jihoon is typing...

jihoon: yea sure hyung no problem

seongwoo: cool we'll just text you then :D

jihoon: no prob  
jihoon: thanks for today ♥

***

wink fairy 2 @parkwink  
oh god what did i just do

***

**Joo Haknyeon** [8:15 pm]

haknyeon: hey, jihoon

jihoon: hi haknyeon! what's up?

haknyeon: is it okay if I talk to you after practice tomorrow?

jihoon: sure!  
jihoon: is it abt the routine? cause ill have my transitions fixed by tmrw i promise ;;

haknyeon: no, it's not about the routine haha  
haknyeon: i just have something to say

jihoon: o ok then  
jihoon: nothing bad i hope

haknyeon: haha, definitely not  
haknyeon: see you tomorrow?

jihoon: yep see u tmrw :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it good? is it awful? should i continue? pls share in the comments!


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyung line makes an appearance, things are revealed

**#Minharem2K17 (6)** [1:09 pm]

jaehwan: NYALLZ WHO HAS THE BIOCHEM HW

jaehwan: I TOTALLY FORGOT TO DO IT

seongwoo: there's a biochem hw???

sungwoon: ya im doing it rn and crying

minhyun: Sigh.  
minhyun: [images attached]

jaehwan: OMG MINHYUNIE HYUNG ILY

seongwoo: thanks dad

minhyun: We are the same age, Seongwoo.

seongwoo: ok daddy

minhyun: ... I don't know any of you.

sungwoon: how's daniel

seongwoo: he's in my room sleeping  
seongwoo: that party took him tf out lmao

minhyun: I'm surprised that the party was still packed even though it was Wednesday yesterday.

sungwoon: ya well who are we to deny free drinks when they are so willingly thrust into our hands

seongwoo: stfu sungwoon hyung you literally drank an entire keg

jaehwan: how r u not hungover????

sungwoon: what can i say  
sungwoon: i have a superhuman liver

minhyun: Correction, you have a dead liver.

sungwoon: same difference

jaehwan: how do u even have time to party?? masterals are a bitch

sungwoon: masterals are MY bitch

jisung: i wish i had enough confidence to drink on a wednesday night despite masterals kicking my ass.

seongwoo: jisungie hyung heyyyy

jaehwan: four y's mean she wants the d

minhyun: Christ.

seongwoo: fax only

jisung: i'll pretend i didn't see that.  
jisung: seongwoo, how's niel?

seongwoo: still dead  
seongwoo: he's sleeping on my lap lmao it's cute  
seongwoo: he's like a huge cat that won't budge

jaehwan: EW A COUPLE  
jaehwan: get it away from me

minhyun: Jaehwan, just because you haven't succeeded in dicking Sewoon doesn't mean you can take your anger out on Seongwoo and Daniel.

jaehwan: i

sungwoon: o shit he went there !

seongwoo: THIS IS Y UR MY BFF FOREVER MINHYUNIE ♥♥♥

minhyun: You're next, Ong Seongwoo.

seongwoo: :c

jisung: don't fight! no fighting in this chat.

sungwoon: what would we do w/o u and daniel tbh

jisung: be at each others' throats, probably.  
jisung: anyways have you all heard the news from the high school?

jaehwan: owo whats tea

jisung: you all know park jihoon right?

jaehwan: ya the kid that keeps owning you lmao

jisung: i WILL get my revenge.

sungwoon: also seongwoo and daniel literally will not shut up abt him

seongwoo: again, stfu sungwoon hyung  
seongwoo: what about jihoon

jisung: apparently there's this guy courting him? joo haknyeon or whatever.

minhyun: I know him, I think. Jinyoungie's told me about him.

jaehwan: your dedication to bae jinyoung amazes me tbh

minhyun: He is my Child. End of discussion.

jaehwan: ,,, ok

minhyun: The Haknyeon kid seems nice.  
minhyun: I see from his Facebook his family owns a pig farm.

sungwoon: i love pigs!!!

jisung: you are A pig.

sungwoon: what hv i done to deserve this

minhyun: Apparently he asked Jihoon out yesterday.  
minhyun: ... right after the mentoring event. 

seongwoo: that's cute

minhyun: Really, Seongwoo? That's cute?

jisung: seongwoo sweetie...

seongwoo: no really it's fine  
seongwoo: i'm glad people are taking interest in jihoon. god knows he deserves it

sungwoon: but people already had interest in jihoon beforehand  
sungwoon: people named ong seongwoo and kang daniel...?

seongwoo: it's hopeless anyways, hyung  
seongwoo: he can't possibly like both of us, and we're too far apart

jisung: nothing is impossible when it comes to love, seongwoo-ya!

seongwoo: thanks for the optimism hyung  
seongwoo: daniel is waking up, i'll talk to you guys later

minhyun: Give him some Advil.

seongwoo: i will  
seongwoo: bye everyone

jaehwan: bye hyung

sungwoon: bye seongwoo

minhyun: Bye.

jisung: don't forget your biochem hw!

sungwoon: FUCK THANKS FOR THE REMINDER HYUNG

jisung: none of you would be alive if i didn't exist.

jaehwan: tbh

***

**hwang minhyunsus** [1:23 pm]

minhyun: You know you can talk to me, right?  
minhyun: That applies to Daniel too, I guess.  
minhyun: Whenever this Jihoon thing gets too much.  
minhyun: I just want what makes you two happy, okay?

seongwoo: thanks hyun  
seongwoo: ye me and niel really have to get it together  
seongwoo: i just dont know what to do with all these repressed feelings honestly

minhyun: Maybe stop repressing them and tell Jihoon how you feel?

seongwoo: anything but that

minhyun: Seongwoo.

seongwoo: minhyun i love you and youre gorgeous but you have the worst ideas sometimes

minhyun: Ong Seongwoo.

seongwoo: ttyl daniel is groaning for water

minhyun: ... Okay.  
minhyun: Good luck, or whatever.

seongwoo: bye bff ♥

minhyun: I don't know you.

***

:((( @defdanik  
i am so hungover... im never drinking again

god jaehwan @vocaljjaeni  
@defdanik u dare lie to the twitterverse?

:((( @defdanik  
@vocaljjaeni lmao ur right... alcohol is the only way i can forget

god jaehwan @vocaljjaeni  
@defdanik this got sad real quick...

***

piping hot tea @davidlee  
omg guanlin and seonho are fighting

piping hot tea @davidlee  
all because seonho said minhyun hyung is, and i quote, "a fine bangable specimen of a man"

piping hot tea @davidlee  
"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN WANT TO BANG HIM YOU'RE ILLEGAL"  
"SO ARE YOU BUT YOU'RE ALWAYS UP WOOSEOK HYUNG'S ASS"

piping hot tea @davidlee  
SEONHO GO OFF

piping hot tea @davidlee  
[image attached] @metawoong @omgsamuel @minghaooo the disappointed friend aesthetic™

***

the actual main vocal @optimushwang  
Why is Jinyoung's boyfriend's best friend so obsessed with me

***

ahn judy @seobunny  
[image attached] i found a stray kitty! he was soaked in the rain :( luckily my mom agreed to keep him!! we're getting shots tomorrow :D

ahn judy @seobunny  
[image attached] ahhh im dying he just climbed into my lap

ahn judy @seobunny  
i have to do homework but i dont want to move him ;;

ahn judy @seobunny  
[image attached] im naming him button! cause he has a button nose :D

***

**welcome to chili's (5)** [9:15 pm]

woojin: [image attached]  
woojin: im crying  
woojin: he is the purest thing

daehwi: omg dude...

guanlin: the man is whipped™

woojin: im not even gonna fight u on that linnie  
woojin: aaaaa when will i get a chance

jihoon: when u stop stuttering around him probs

woojin: wow rude

jinyoung: jihoon, do u approve

jihoon: hyungseob is the nicest person in our year, woojin couldn't have chosen better tbh  
jihoon: i give my blessing

woojin: thanks man  
woojin: means a lot

daehwi: wow we love best friendship!

guanlin: ♥

***

**1/2 bunssodan** [9:49 pm]

woojin: hey dude  
woojin: u ok w all this hyungseob stuff?  
woojin: i can stop sending stuff to the gc if u want

jihoon: dude im fine  
jihoon: ur good when we talk abt seongwoo hyung and daniel hyung in the gc

woojin: just making sure

jihoon: dw woojin  
jihoon: we broke up like what, five months ago?  
jihoon: we've moved on, we're good

woojin: ok  
woojin: ur the best dude

jihoon: anything for the pink sausages

woojin: how is it going w haknyeon btw

jihoon: its going rly well, actually  
jihoon: he gave me cupcakes earlier :')

woojin: wow thats actually pretty cute and smooth  
woojin: i approve

jihoon: ye ik

woojin: u sure abt this tho? like hv u moved on from seongwoo hyung and daniel hyung?

jihoon: ... im trying  
jihoon: its why im trying w haknyeon

woojin: if u say so  
woojin: good luck with that mdude

jihoon: thanks my man  
jihoon: pink sausages love life hwaiting

woojin: lmao lameass

jihoon: stfu

***

visual legend @parkwink  
[image attached] thank you @joo_haknyeon for the cupcakes! the fondant pigs are adorable!!!

visual legend @parkwink  
it's amazing how quick your mood can turn around :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically jihoon and maknae line are still in hs, and all of hyung line are in college. jihoon and hyung line have the same age gap as irl (hence jisung and sungwoon taking masterals, minhyun and seongwoo are graduating, jaehwan and ongniel are undergrads) and i just made maknae line and the other produce kids the same age for ease lmao. comments much appreciated! uwu


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon and haknyeon go out on a date.

**♡ seongwoo hyung ♡** [5:40 pm]

seongwoo: babe hv u seen the gc

daniel: yeah

seongwoo: are you ok

daniel: i guess?  
daniel: i mean we knew it was gonna happen

seongwoo: yeah but  
seongwoo: doesn't mean it hurts less

daniel: yeah...  
daniel: im pretty bummed out honestly  
daniel: like... disappointed but not surprised

seongwoo: are you honestly memeing your pain away

daniel: issa yes

seongwoo: this is why ily

daniel: wanna come over and be sad with me

seongwoo: also another reason why ily

daniel: come quick i have cuddles!!!

seongwoo: omg u r so lame shut up jfhggjskfhg

***

a smol puppy @defdanik  
seongwoo and i are watching kai fancams and crying

a smol puppy @defdanik  
he's so... hot?? and good at dancing??? and has a great personality i love him sm

a smol puppy @defdanik  
if only i werent dating seongwoo he would be my ideal man,,

king of theatre @jinjjawanjeon  
@defdanik i would totally dump u for him

a smol puppy @defdanik  
@jinjjawnjeon i wouldnt blame u tbh

***

not a pig @parkwink  
why am i even thinking about this im such trash

not a pig @parkwink  
they are just so perfect for each other ugh i h8

大毅 @davidlee  
@parkwink me and @baejjin appreciate the sentiment :")

not a pig @parkwink  
@davidlee @baejjin omg LEAVE

***

dead to the world @guanlegend  
so i was at seonho's house having dinner with his parents and brother right

dead to the world @guanlegend  
we were alone in the kitchen for a while and i snuck a kiss... turns out seungho was there

dead to the world @guanlegend  
he started yelling for seonho's parents saying we were doing "bad things" im skfjdjjdlskslsh

dead to the world @guanlegend  
they hate me. same tbh

baby chick @yoo_seonho  
@guanlegend dude they love you!! they're already thinking about inviting you again next week :D

dead to the world @guanlegend  
@yoo_seonho oh thank god... i thought i was gonna have to break up with you :c

baby chick @yoo_seonho  
@guanlegend dw babe if they really do hate you i'm gonna elope with you to taiwan

dead to the world @guanlegend  
@yoo_seonho you're the best honestly

baby chick @yoo_seonho  
@guanlegend i try. i try

***

oh my GOD @omgsamuel  
[poll] am i gonna do it tomorrow?  
yes - 93%  
no - 7%

oh my GOD @omgsamuel  
WHY DID YALL VOTE YES DFJHKJSFG

baby chick @yoo_seonho  
@omgsamuel GOOD LUCK MY DUDE! YOU CAN DO THE THING!

zhengting's fave @minghaooo  
@omgsamuel KIM SAMUEL FIGHTING!!!

大毅 @davidlee  
@omgsamuel ALL MY LOVE BABY MUEL YOU CAN DO IT I! BELIEVE! IN YOU!!!

not a pig @parkwink  
@omgsamuel good luck w whatever it is muel!

***

not a pig @parkwink  
school sucks can i just sell ddukbokki on the streets

snaggle @parkcham  
@parkwink how tf did you read my mind

***

大毅 @davidlee  
someone asked me to speak in japanese and i deadass just said "nani the fuck" I HATE MYSELF

***

the next hwang chi yeol @vocaljjaeni  
uhhh check out my soundcloud?

the next hwang chi yeol @vocaljjaeni  
omg jisung hyung rtd my last tweet and i got so much clout???

rice fairy @jisung_ie  
@vocaljjaeni i accept payments in bottles of cola

***

:( @seobunny  
euiwoong doesn't like my bubble gun :(

class pres @metawoong  
@seobunny It blows bubbles in my face when I want to study. What's there to like?

:( @seobunny  
@metawoong it brings people happiness!!! :D

class pres @metawoong  
@seobunny It wet my history notes. I'm sorry Seob, it's got to go.

:((( @seobunny  
@metawoong :((((((

 

class pres @metawoong  
Justin just... *threatened* me to lift my ban on Hyungseob's bubble gun???

class pres @metawoong  
I feel very unsafe.

class pres @metawoong  
THEY JUST DMED ME A VERY GRAPHIC IMAGE WTF HUANG MINGHAO @minghaooo

class pres @metawoong  
@minghaooo IM CALLING ZHENGTING HYUNG

***

class pres @metawoong  
The bubble gun is allowed. @seobunny

:))) @seobunny  
@metawoong :DDDD tell justin i love them!!

class pres @metawoong  
@seobunny Tell them that yourself. I'm not talking to Justin for at least another year.

 

baby chick @yoo_seonho  
@minghaooo is such a messy bitch i love it

zhengting's fave @minghaooo  
@yoo_seonho thank you, fan

***

not a pig @parkwink  
haven't felt this happy in days :D thanks @joo_haknyeon for taking me out!

***

**"you're the cutest babies in the whole wide world" - kim jonghyun** (5) [8:07 pm]

daehwi: [image attached]  
daehwi: you went out with haknyeon today??? how did i not know this????

jihoon: i dont broadcast everything to you guys 24/7 lmao

daehwi: whatever!!  
daehwi: i need ALL the details!! where did you go? what were you wearing? did he pull your chair out for you??

jihoon: we went for ice cream, we were in our uniforms, and I pulled out his chair for HIM, thank you very much

daehwi: im so proud of u...

guanlin: he a gentleman :")

woojin: so thats why you two left together, damn dude  
woojin: go get some

daehwi: tell us more!!

jihoon: he was all shy and everything i was deadass gonna die  
jihoon: he asked for my fave flavor and got me this huge bucket of pistachio. the brain freeze was worth it  
jihoon: and afterwards he walked me home!! well i walked him home cause i live farther lmao  
jihoon: but its the thought that counts

daehwi: adorable!!!

jinyoung: aww jihoon that's so cute ♡＾▽＾♡ i'm so happy for you

jihoon: thank you, thank you all  
jihoon: im super happy with how things are turning out :D

guanlin: we support you 100%!!!

daehwi: same!

jinyoung: same (2)

woojin: same (3)

jihoon: :")

***

snaggle @parkcham  
this is... concerning

***

**Kim Jongin Fanclub (6)** [9:29 pm]

sungwoon: who changed the gc name

jisung: ong and daniel, duh.

seongwoo: anyone who isnt a fan of kim jongin can leave this gc

minhyun: Who isn't a fan of Kai?

seongwoo: now thats what i wanna hear

sungwoon: he seems like such a cool guy i wish i was friends w him

jaehwan: enough chitchat  
jaehwan: @ongniel, hv u seen this  
jaehwan: [image attached]

daniel: no  
daniel: no we havent

minhyun: Oh no.

jisung: oh no indeed.

daniel: i mean its fine  
daniel: jisung hyung gave us a heads up yesterday  
daniel: its not like were completely surprised

jaehwan: niel...

seongwoo: no daniel is right  
seongwoo: if jihoon is happy we're happy

minhyun: You two are such martyrs.  
minhyun: Can't say I blame you though.

jisung: sigh.  
jisung: try not to think about it too much i guess?  
jisung: you can always talk to any of us about it if you want to.

seongwoo: dw abt us

daniel: were fine honestly  
daniel: seongwoo was just abt to start up the dvd of tangled

sungwoon: you two are so lame  
sungwoon: but im glad you have eo

daniel: me too :)  
daniel: now if youll excuse us we need to drool over flynn rider

jaehwan: his name is EUGENE

***

not a pig @parkwink  
[image attached] i just found this in my backpack omg you're amazing honestly @joo_haknyeon

(´♡(oo)♡｀) @joo_haknyeon  
@parkwink glad you like it :D

***

a smol puppy @defdanik  
ik i got drunk just yesterday but i need to drink till i pass out again today

king of theatre @jinjjawanjeon  
@defdanik hard fucking same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just love imagining baejin putting a shit ton of kaomojis in his messages like the soft baby he really is. also an agender justin because why tf not.
> 
> comments much appreciated ily all <3 <3 <3
> 
> edit: idk how daehwi's "daiki" is spelled out in japanese so i just used what seemed to be the most common one lmaoooo


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been a week. woojin is concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just write the best summaries don't i

:) @omgsamuel  
[image attached] couldn't be any happier :)

:) @somsomi  
@omgsamuel ❤ ❤ ❤

 

:) @somsomi  
[image attached] im the luckiest girl in the world

:) @omgsamuel  
@somsomi and im the luckiest guy ❤

***

bunssodan leader @parkwink  
AM I HALLUCINATING OR

bunssodan leader @parkwink  
IM SHOOK™

 

soboro bread @baejjin  
ARE YALL SEING THE SAME THING OMG

 

NOT JUSTIN BIEBER @minghaooo  
omg wig

 

guanlin's ♥ @yoo_seonho  
IM CRYING WTF HE FINALLY DID IT

 

a cutie!!! @yoodaeng  
IM SHOOK OMG FINALLY!!!

 

kangwondo's princess @doyeonssi  
BEST NEWS TODAY OMG BLESS UP!!!

 

dancing queen @chungha_official  
MY CHILDREN ARE OFFICIAL OMG

 

bunssodan visual @parkcham  
congratz muel and somi!!

***

cutiepie @davidlee  
IM CRYING WTF MY TWO BEST FRIENDS ARE DATING I LOVE THIS SONG

cutiepie @davidlee  
@omgsamuel YOU'RE DOING AMAZING SWEETIE

cutiepie @davidlee  
@omgsamuel ICB YOU AND @somsomi ARE TOGETHER WOW WE LOVE HALF-KOREAN LEGENDS

:) @omgsamuel  
@davidlee @somsomi daehwi oh my god you are so embarrassing

***

DAEBAK HEOL REAL @jinjjawanjeon  
sometimes i forget that daniel is trained in contemporary dance,,,

DAEBAK HEOL REAL @jinjjawanjeon  
its such a turn on when he dances like that omg??

DAEBAK HEOL REAL @jinjjawanjeon  
like holy FUCK im actually dating this talented man. blessed tbh

ayyy lmao @defdanik  
@jinjjawanjeon ;)) keep ur pants on babe

DAEBAK HEOL REAL @jinjjawanjeon  
@defdanik you totally ruined it

ayyy lmao @defdanik  
@jinjjawanjeon :(

***

absolutely not adorable @sungcloud  
just got back from a high note battle with jaehwan

absolutely not adorable @sungcloud  
i need some advil. satan is tryna claw his way out of my throat as we speak

a triumph @vocaljjaeni  
@sungcloud just admit that i won

absolutely not adorable @sungcloud  
@vocaljjaeni NEVER

***

**1/2 bunssodan** [11:47 pm]

woojin: hey hoon

jihoon: yeah whats up?

woojin: i just wanted to ask  
woojin: are you serious about haknyeon

jihoon: i've told you, we're just trying it out. both of us know it's not serious.

woojin: i know but  
woojin: i know you, jihoon  
woojin: you keep giving haknyeon false hope

jihoon: what? i just told you, he knows it's not that serious

woojin: yeah but  
woojin: the stuff you tweet? if you were in his shoes you'd be thinking you were making good progress  
woojin: i just dont want haknyeon to go through the same thing i did

jihoon: oh  
jihoon: i never thought of it that way

woojin: yeah.

jihoon: woojin... what exactly did i do?

woojin: oh  
woojin: well, when we were together, i just never felt you were giving it your all you know?

jihoon: i really did like you, though, woojin.  
jihoon: was i a bad boyfriend?

woojin: no, not at all. you treated me well. you were a great boyfriend.  
woojin: sometimes i still miss your kisses. you're a good kisser

jihoon: heh

woojin: and i know that you liked me, you were really honest about it.  
woojin: i think that was the worst part. that you were honest

jihoon: why?

woojin: well...  
woojin: you'd say i make you happy  
woojin: and that you liked me  
woojin: but i knew you loved them.

jihoon: ah...  
jihoon: fuck.  
jihoon: im really sorry, woojin-ah.

woojin: water under the bridge.  
woojin: like you said, we've moved on  
woojin: you're lucky that i understand you, but haknyeon might not.

jihoon: i'll... try and talk to him tomorrow.

woojin: good

jihoon is typing...

jihoon: am i an asshole, woojin?  
jihoon: i feel like i'm this huge player...  
jihoon: i really liked you, and i really like haknyeon  
jihoon: and i know that i love daniel hyung and seongwoo hyung  
jihoon: but i still wanted to date you two  
jihoon: am i bad?

woojin: no, you're just human.  
woojin: im not saying what you're doing is right  
woojin: but im saying it's understandable

jihoon: okay  
jihoon: thank you, woojin  
jihoon: i'm never making the same mistake again

woojin: no problem  
woojin: what matters is that you learned something

jihoon: yeah  
jihoon: good night, wooj

woojin: night, hoon

***

bunssodan leader @parkwink  
wish me luck

bunssodan visual @parkcham  
@parkwink all my support bro

cutiepie @davidlee  
@parkwink @parkcham dk what this is abt but yall matching is so cute

***

(´♡(oo)♡｀) @joo_haknyeon  
i cant wait to see him again today uwu

***

**jihoonie support group! (3)** [9:46 am]

seongwoo: hi jihoonie

daniel: hey jihoonie

jihoon: hey hyungs  
jihoon: whats up?

daniel: nothing  
daniel: just checking up on our favorite dongsaeng

jihoon: aw hyungs thats cute :-)  
jihoon: im fine dw!

seongwoo: good to hear  
seongwoo: dance varsity not giving you too much trouble?

jihoon: no everything's going great!  
jihoon: surprisingly

seongwoo: good, good

daniel is typing...

daniel: we heard you and haknyeon were dating now  
daniel: congratulations!

seongwoo: congratulations, jihoonie :)

jihoon: oh  
jihoon: haha yeah thanks hyungs :)

***

bunssodan leader @parkwink  
oh christ why

***

cutiepie @davidlee  
@baejjin dont think ive forgotten about your little crush on kyulkyung noona

soboro bread @baejjin  
@davidlee BABE ISTG I WASNT LURKING ON HER INSTA EUIWOONG OPENED IT CAUSE HE HATES ME

cutiepie @davidlee  
@baejjin the betrayal smh

 

seonho's ♥ @guanlegend  
lmao yall am i dreaming

seonho's ♥ @guanlegend  
daehwi and jinyoung are actually fighting on the tl

:) @omgsamuel  
@guanlegend im honestly more shocked that jinyoung used caps?

***

pick me boy @seobunny  
help i cant stop laughing at the snap that justin sent me

angel @seunghyukchoi  
@seobunny Did they send you the one of Euiwoong rapping to the drop in Ring Ding Dong

pick me boy @seobunny  
@seunghyukchoi OMFG SEUNGHYUK WHY

 

pick me boy @seobunny  
ppl are flooding my mentions asking for the snap dfjhsdjfghjfsd

angel @seunghyukchoi  
@seobunny He blocked me???

pick me boy @seobunny  
@seunghyukchoi tbh my dude thats on you lmao

 

eric @metawoong  
I don't know a Choi Seunghyuk.

***

guanlin's ♥ @yoo_seonho  
ICB PROF PARK DECIDED TO EXTEND HIS LECTURE /FIVE MINUTES/ TIL DISMISSAL?? AND AT LAST PERIOD TOO???

guanlin's ♥ @yoo_seonho  
CHOP CHOP SIR I HAVE THE NEWEST UPDATE OF MY FAVE WEBTOON TO COME BACK HOME TO

***

(´・(oo)・｀) @joo_haknyeon  
well that happened.

***

**uwu squad (5)** [5:39 pm]

jihoon: hello all  
jihoon: i'd just like to inform  
jihoon: i broke it off with haknyeon

daehwi: AWWW  
daehwi: but why? :(

jihoon: just wasnt working out for me

jinyoung: you were so cute tho :(

guanlin: when did you do it?

jihoon: just talked to him after dance practice  
jihoon: no hard feelings tho, he took it well

jinyoung: good!!

daehwi: im still kinda sad for u tho :(

jihoon: don't be, daehwi  
jihoon: it was for the best :-)

guanlin: if you think that's best, jihoon  
guanlin: we support you

daehwi: and don't beat yourself up too much about it!

jinyoung: yeah you do tend to take these things really hard jihoon :/

jihoon: don't worry guys i'll be fine

guanlin: if you say so uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haknyeon sweetie im sorry but i gotta do what i gotta do
> 
> updates every wed and sat btw!! comments keep me going ily all (◕ᴗ◕✿)


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the hyungs go out and shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls ignore the dates lmao i finished some of the chapters in 2017

\- @jinjjawanjeon  
i feel like shit but whats new

\- @jinjjawanjeon  
god it hurts so much

***

**hwang minhyunsus** [7:29 pm]

minhyun: Seongwoo.

seongwoo: yesss

minhyun: Are you ok?

seongwoo: idk tbh  
seongwoo: ive been in bed for five hours

minhyun: That's not healthy.

seongwoo: yea rub it in  
seongwoo: tell me you told me so

minhyun: As much as I'd like to do that, I don't think that's what you need right now.  
minhyun: Have you talked to Daniel yet?

seongwoo: nah were giving eo some space rn

minhyun: If you think that's what's best.  
minhyun: How are you holding up?

seongwoo: been clearing my mind  
seongwoo: trying my best not to think abt him mostly  
seongwoo: not having niel to talk to is helping

minhyun: Oh, Seongwoo.

seongwoo: shh minhyun just let me be sad

minhyun: I *am* letting you be sad.  
minhyun: Should I leave?

seongwoo: yes pls

minhyun: Okay.  
minhyun: Come talk to me when you're ready/if you want to.

seongwoo: ye  
seongwoo: thanks hyun

minhyun: No problem.

***

**jisungie hyung** [8:49 pm]

jisung: hey niel.

daniel: hey hyung

jisung: if you don't mind my asking... what exactly happened for seongwoo to be tweeting such sad stuff?

daniel: oh  
daniel: haven't seen the tweets yet but im assuming its abt how we told jihoon that we support his relationship w haknyeon

jisung: oh dear.

daniel: ye  
daniel: dumb move right

jisung: pretty mature, actually.  
jisung: another step to moving on, you know.

daniel: what if i dont want to move on...

jisung: you child.  
jisung: i know you and seongwoo care about jihoon, and part of that is supporting him whether you like it or not.

daniel: UGGHHHHH  
daniel: its so hard...

jisung: i know.

daniel: we really like him, hyung

jisung: i know.

daniel: i should be happy hes getting together with someone thats actually his age  
daniel: i already know a relationship with the two of us is unrealistic as it is  
daniel: especially with seongwoo hyung and i so close to graduation  
daniel: but i still held out some hope, you know?

jisung: there's nothing wrong with hoping, niel.  
jisung: you're human, after all.

daniel: still hurts

jisung: you'll move on from this.  
jisung: seongwoo too.

daniel: i hope so

jisung: sleep it off, niel.  
jisung: you'll feel better tomorrow.

daniel: yeah  
daniel: thanks hyung  
daniel: talk to you tmrw

jisung: sure buddy.  
jisung: good night.

daniel: night hyung

***

\- @jinjjawanjeon  
i love @optimushwang with all my heart

geliang @optimuswhwang  
@jinjjawanjeon Good talk, Seongwoo.

 

\- @jinjjawanjeon  
i love @optimushwang with all my heart even tho he never says he loves me back

***

wingingie @parkwink  
jisung hyung thinks he'll be able to one-up me someday. he can keep dreaming

i am your MOTHER @jisung_ie  
@parkwink one day, park jihoon. one day

***

sunmi stans LA @davidlee  
just got back from the arcade w @baejjin, @guanlegend and @yoo_seonho!!!

sunmi stans LA @davidlee  
[video attached] just so yall know how much i rock and everyone else sucks at basketball

sunmi stans LA @davidlee  
it was a bad idea to double date with guanlin and seonho... i feel like an ant

賴冠霖 @yoo_seonho  
@davidlee lmao stay pressed

***

\- @defdanik  
[image attached] i missed you @jinjjawanjeon <3

\- @jinjjawanjeon  
@defdanik <3

***

i am your MOTHER @jisung_ie  
THESIS DRAFT ACCEPTED PRAISE BE TO GOD HOLY FUCK!!!!!

tinkerbell @sungcloud  
@jisung_ie BITCH SAME LETS CRY AND DRINK TOGETHER

i am your MOTHER @jisung_ie  
@cloudnine BET

***

**"what's your religion?" "hwang minhyun" (6)** [10:48 pm]

sungwoon: WHATS UP BITCHES JISUNG HYUNG AND MY THESIS DRAFTS JUST GOT ACCEPTEDDDDD

daniel: omg gratz!!!

minhyun: Good work, you two.

seongwoo: im jelly ;;

jaehwan: do i smell...  
jaehwan: DRANKS?

jisung: yes, you drunkard, drinks on us!!!

seongwoo: AYYY NIEL AND I R DOWN

minhyun: I'll go as well. Can I tag Jonghyun along?

jisung: no prob

jaehwan: im going ofc

sungwoon: no one asked u jaehwan

seongwoo: we been knew

jaehwan: :'(

 

 **"what's your religion?" "hwang minhyun" (6)** [2:33 am]

seongwoo: gusy  
seongwoo: i ahve an annoucnement

jaehwan: lmao

seongwoo: i love kangndanoel and pakr jihoon  
seongwoo: w al of. my heart  
seongwoo: theyre the nicest smartesr mosr cutedt biys evr n i lov then

minhyun: That's actually pretty cute.

jisung: seongwoo will never let you live that down.

minhyun: I know the password to his phone, I can just delete the messages later.

sungwoon: decius  
sungwoon: **devious  
sungwoon: i lov it

seongwoo: i miss jiuoon  
seongwoo: im fona call hin

jisung: NO  
jisung: seongwoo where are you now??

seongwoo: idk tbh.,,

jisung: does anyone see him??? THIS IS AN EMERGENCY

sungwoon: near the bar j tjink?mm

minhyun: Jonghyun and I are on it.

seongwoo: fxk u minhyun alwys lookin so hot n dhit

minhyun: Got his phone.  
minhyun: Oh Christ, he really was about to dial Jihoon.

jisung: crisis averted  
jisung: i think it's time for us to turn in.

minhyun: I'll drive.

jisung: thanks minhyun, you're a saint.  
jisung: where's daniel?

sungwoon: currently lying o mine and jaeheans laps  
sungwoon: thank god hes a sleeoy drunj

jisung: sigh.  
jisung: you're all such children, but i love you.

jaehwan: dont get all sappy on us now mom

jisung: you're my least favorite child.

***

bugibugi @pockyjr  
"Seongwoo is pretty cute" - Hwang Minhyun, 2017

dying @jinjjawanjeon  
@pockyjr oh? :3c

geliang @optimushwang  
@pockyjr I trusted you, Jong.

bugibugi @pockyjr  
@optimushwang ily

***

wingingie @parkwink  
[image attached] thanks for the carp bread, @seobunny! til next time :*

no 1 taeyeon stan @seobunny  
@parkwink no problem jihoonie! see you tmrw :D

***

**sexy baby, oh my lady (5)** [7:08 pm]

woojin: [image attached]  
woojin: WHAT  
woojin: PARK JIHOON!!!!!!!!

daehwi: lmao he's in for it

jihoon: yes woojinnie my love?

woojin: DON'T YOU WOOJINNIE MY LOVE ME  
woojin: WHAT IS THIS BETRAYAL  
woojin: HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT THIS  
woojin: WHEN DID YOU TWO EVEN GET CLOSE???

jihoon: we sit beside eo in chem?  
jihoon: also we buy bts merch together lmao

woojin: YOU SIT BESIDE EACH OTHER IN CHEM???  
woojin: WHY DIDNT I KNOW THIS  
woojin: YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SETTING ME UP YOU BASTARD

jihoon: uh you could have been setting urself up if only u had a spine?

guanlin: oh he went there !

woojin: KJFJKHDFJDJHDF  
woojin: YOU'RE DEAD TO ME

jihoon: im jk  
jihoon: i've been hyping u up a lil  
jihoon: telling him how much of a good friend you are and shit

jinyoung: awwwww (◡‿◡✿)

woojin: sonuvabitch  
woojin: i rly thought you betrayed me

jihoon: oh you of little faith

woojin: ily or whatever

jihoon: uwu

guanlin: that was beautiful

***

**jihoonie support group! (3)** [8:28 pm]

jihoon: hey hyungs  
jihoon: how are you

seongwoo: hey jihoonie  
seongwoo: we're fine

daniel: yep we totally are  
daniel: hbu

jihoon: i'm great, thanks for asking  
jihoon: but are you guys sure? i mean  
jihoon: seongwoo hyung has been tweeting some sad stuff  
jihoon: and niel hyung hasn't been tweeting at all

daniel: don't worry jihoon we're okay now

seongwoo: yeah it was just stress from school and stuff  
seongwoo: thank you for the concern tho :D

jihoon: it's the least i could do for you two  
jihoon: i mean, you and niel hyung are always doing things for me  
jihoon: the least i could do is check on you guys

daniel: thank you, jihoonie, really  
daniel: but we're fine and you don't have to worry

jihoon: okay hyung, if you say so  
jihoon: i'm glad you two have each other

seongwoo: me too

daniel: me three :)

jihoon: i hope school doesn't give you two too much shit lmao  
jihoon: bye hyungs

***

**one and only niel** [8:39 pm]

seongwoo: we don't deserve him

daniel: i know

***

wingingie @parkwink  
i am actually a masochist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jisung's twitname is from this snl skit which for some reason always gets a laugh out of me https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HphFPQvAWHY
> 
> yell at me in the comments!!!


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things pick up for woojin and jihoon is alarmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the drama of it all!!!

a treasure @jinjjawanjeon  
telepath: *reads my mind*  
my mind: TY track? TY track  
telepath: what the fuck

sicheng's single dad @lee_taeyong  
@jinjjawanjeon see you in court

 

a treasure @jinjjawanjeon  
OMG TAEYONG BLOCKED ME GKJDJFLSKDJDK

***

80% leg @defdanik  
dont tell seongwoo but lee jihoon from music is foine as fuck

soccer dad @optimushwang  
@defdanik So you don't mind me telling everyone in Jihoon's friend circle then?

80% leg @defdanik  
@optimushwang OMG MINHYUN HYUNG PLEASE

 

ten hour ten minute @seeyousoon  
idk who tf kang daniel is but he better leaf my man alone

***

a failure @seobunny  
ha im failing calculus

a failure @seobunny  
pls @ me if ur good at math and want money i need a tutor

? @parkwink  
@seobunny uh i might know someone? lemme ask first tho

a failure @seobunny  
@parkwink omg jihoonie tysm!! <3

? @parkwink  
@seobunny no problem kiddo

***

**"why is jihoon so daddy?" - lai guanlin (5)** [9:29 pm]

jihoon: [picture attached]  
jihoon: SOS @WOOJIN  
jihoon: COME GET YO MAN

woojin: JSJAKDJFKJSL;  
woojin: NO

daehwi: OMG WOOJIN THIS IS THE PERFRCT OPPORTUNITY JUST GO!!!

jihoon: GO BEST FRIEND FUCK IT UP

jinyoung: i believe in you woojinnie ＼（＾０＾）ノ

woojin: OK FINE IM MESSAGING HIMFKDJFLSLFJ

guanlin: what is happening

***

no longer a failure @seobunny  
thanks @parkcham for agreeing to tutor me!!! my grade is saved :D

am i dreaming @parkcham  
@seobunny ahaha no problem,,,

 

? @parkwink  
uh ur welcome? @parkcham

am i dreaming @parkcham  
@parkwink UGH fine thanks

 

***

**"why is jihoon so daddy?" - lai guanlin (5)** [10:49 pm]

guanlin: WAIT WHO THE FUCK CHANGED THE GC NAME I NEVER SAID THAT

jinyoung: the receipts say otherwise（*＾ワ＾*）

guanlin: what receipts  
guanlin: there are no receipts cause this never happened

jihoon: i feel so violated rn

jinyoung: [image attached]

daehwi: THE

woojin: IM YELLING SJHFLSLDJ  
woojin: OMG GUANLIN

jihoon: linlin...

guanlin: HYUNG ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS

woojin: i think its exactly what he thinks it is

jinyoung: receipts dont lie linnie (≡^∇^≡)

jihoon: should i even ask

guanlin: pls dont

jihoon: ok then

guanlin: if only daehwi werent in this gc i would tell you to square tf up bae jinyoung

jinyoung: (*꧆▽꧆*)

***

am i dreaming @parkcham  
im cackling @baejjin is actually a shady bitch, dont be fooled by his looks

 

daewheeze @davidlee  
seonho sweetie im so sorry

seonwho? @yoo_seonho  
@davidlee ???

 

bae jinyoung? dead to me @guanlegend  
my twitname says it all

bae jinyoung? dead to me @guanlegend  
you're dead to me @baejjin

buckethat enthusiast @baejjin  
@guanlegend ily linnie (○´3｀)ﾉ⌒♡*:･。.

***

**#GetJaehwanLaid2K17 (6)** [5:45 pm]

jaehwan: yall i gots tea

minhyun: I'm listening.

jisung: present!

sungwoon: ay

daniel: seongwoo is reading over my shoulder wassup

jaehwan: park jihoon and joo haknyeon broke up

minhyun: Oh?

jaehwan: word on the street is bc he likes someone else  
jaehwan: hm????

sungwoon: OH  
sungwoon: ongniel r yall seeing this?

daniel: uh ahaha  
daniel: yeah

jisung: thoughts???

daniel: um  
daniel: idk how to feel  
daniel: seongwoo is definitely happy tho

jaehwan: as he should be!!!  
jaehwan: yall still have a chance!!!

seongwoo: the person he likes could be woojin tho,,  
seongwoo: im p sure he still hasnt moved on

sungwoon: boo hoo so what??  
sungwoon: stake ur claim on ur man before he gets away!!!

daniel: its... still kind of a risky move

minhyun: From what I see, you two should just fess up.  
minhyun: Seongwoo and I are graduating this year. The three of you might not have time to be together once we graduate.

jisung: minhyun is right.  
jisung: jihoon is a pretty popular kid, he has his pick of the entire school. he can move on in no time.

seongwoo: ...  
seongwoo: we'll think abt it

jaehwan: thinking abt it aint enough!! yall better do it!!!

daniel: we'll try

sungwoon: ongniel fighting!!!

seongwoo: @niel why did we hv to like a high school kid

jaehwan: ya tbh  
jaehwan: yall are cradle robbers :/

seongwoo: we're going through a hard time you bitch

seongwoo removed jaehwan from the chat.

minhyun: Finally.

***

buckethat enthusiast @baejjin  
dad appreciation tweet... i miss u @optimushwang (╯︵╰,)

soccer dad @optimushwang  
@baejjin I miss you too, kid. Library on Friday? You can take Daehwi along. I'll treat you to ice cream.

buckethat enthusiast @baejjin  
@optimushwang really??? thanks hyung, ill tell hwi o(≧∇≦o)

soccer dad @optimushwang  
@baejjin No problem, kiddo. Study hard.

buckethat enthusiast @baejjin  
@optimushwang (≡^∇^≡) i will!!!

***

new cover otw! @vocaljjaeni  
the fuck did i just see

soccer dad @optimushwang  
@vocaljjaeni Try slandering me and my son again.

new cover otw! @vocaljjaeni  
@optimushwang HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW THIS WAS ABT U

***

no longer a failure @seobunny  
tutoring went well! woojinnie is such a good teacher

 

am i still dreaming @parkcham  
oh god... i could die rn tbh...

 

? @parkwink  
oh

? @parkwink  
never thought id feel this way

? @parkwink  
... oh

***

**linlin** [5:48 pm]

guanlin: u ok dude

jihoon: what aboot

guanlin: ur tweets  
guanlin: that abt woojin and hyungseob?

jihoon: lmao kinda...

guanlin: wanna talk abt it maybe ?

jihoon: ye i just  
jihoon: im feeling rly weird abt woojin and haknyeon n stuff :/  
jihoon: ur a baby u wouldnt understand

guanlin: i would contest that but ur probably right

jihoon: lmao

guanlin: whatever it is dude i hope you move on from it soon <3

jihoon: thanks man  
jihoon: i gtg...  
jihoon: gotta marinate myself in my feelings a lil bit

guanlin: dont think too hard  
guanlin: bye

***

**really really deserves song of the year (5)** [8:28 pm]

daehwi: SO  
daehwi: @woojin HOW DID IT GO

woojin: YALL

jinyoung: im listening (◕ᴗ◕✿)

woojin: HYUNGSEOB IS THE MOST ADORABLE HUMAN BEING ON EARTH  
woojin: he blushes when he doesnt understand what im saying  
woojin: and he offered to take me out to a cafe tomorrow fkjslfkf IM LITERALLY DYING FAM

jihoon: aw congrats mdude

guanlin: thats cute af :')

daehwi: OMG I KNEW U COULD DO IT  
daehwi: GET YO MAN!

woojin: kfjsljgldj thanks yall

***

? @parkwink  
god i am so hopeless

? @parkwink  
why am i such a selfish bitch? why can't i just be happy for my friends

? @parkwink  
im tired of having feelings

? @parkwink  
can i just move on from all of this

***

**♡ seongwoo hyung ♡** [10:12 pm]

daniel: hyung

seongwoo: yeah babe

daniel: im kinda worried abt jihoon  
daniel: his tweets have been so sad lately

seongwoo: yeah im worried too  
seongwoo: but our jihoon is a strong kid tho he can make it

daniel: yeah  
daniel: im actually kinda worried for us too  
daniel: when are we gonna tell him?

seongwoo: i dont know, dan.  
seongwoo: not right now, definitely  
seongwoo: jihoonie's going through smth and we don't want to add to that

daniel: but i just keep thinking of whoever he likes that he keeps tweeting about  
daniel: and how our chances are getting slimmer  
daniel: i dont know, hyung  
daniel: i just like him too much and i dont wanna lose him to someone else  
daniel: we already came so close to that

seongwoo: i understand  
seongwoo: i feel the same way  
seongwoo: but i guess what we can do right now is what's best for jihoon and that's give him all the support we can  
seongwoo: that okay?

daniel: yeah  
daniel: thanks, hyung  
daniel: you always know what to say

seongwoo: of course :^)

daniel: i love you

seongwoo: i love you too  
seongwoo: now go study, ik you have a test tomorrow

daniel: :( i thought jisung hyung didnt tell you  
daniel: ttyl hyung

seongwoo: break a leg babe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h-hewwo?


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things occur (or do not occur) at dance practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the suffering continues

jihoon's baby boy @guanlegend  
WHO

jihoon's baby boy @guanlegend  
WHO CHANGED MY TWITNAME

aegyo king @parkwink  
@guanlegend oh?

jihoon's baby boy @guanlegend  
@parkwink JIHOON HYUNG PLS

 

square up @somsomi  
@guanlegend pls guanlin... there are children here

jihoon's baby boy @guanlegend  
@somsomi IT WASNT ME IM GKDJFKDJFLDJ

 

seonwho? @yoo_seonho  
@guanlegend so this is how we playing now huh

jihoon's baby boy @guanlegend  
@yoo_seonho NO SEONHO I STILL LUV U

seonwho? @yoo_seonho  
@guanlegend never pegged u as a homewrecker tbh @parkwink

aegyo king @parkwink  
@yoo_seonho @guanlegend i would like to be excluded from this narrative

seonwho? @yoo_seonho  
@parkwink @guanlegend im jk hyung, guanlin is dead 2 me

 

in mourning @guanlegend  
i need to lie down for a sec

***

it's ya boi @parkcham  
GOOD MORNING EVERYONE, GOOD MORNING TREES, GOOD MORNING BIRDS, GOOD MORNING NEIGHBOR'S NOISY ASS DOG

seungcheol's fav @omgsamuel  
@parkcham somebody's in a good mood

 

aegyo king @parkwink  
why can i just be happy for them

aegyo king @parkwink  
why am i like this

***

**ya mom's a hoe (5)** [10:51 am]

daehwi: anyone ever just think that jihoon and woojin are still super gay

jihoon: excuse

guanlin: facts tbh  
guanlin: ur twitter handles still match...

woojin: o  
woojin: i never realized

jihoon: its a best friend thing

woojin: ye  
woojin: not an ex bf thing

jihoon: ahaha yeah

daehwi: ...

guanlin: ...

jinyoung: ...  
jinyoung: ok

***

**1/2 bunssodan** [3:58 pm]

woojin: we still walking to practice tgt?

jihoon: ye  
jihoon: just finishing up my shitty painting, wait for me out front

woojin: kk

***

**my love jinyoungie ♥♥♥** [4:10 pm]

daehwi: did u see jihoon and woojin just rn

jinyoung: ya why?

daehwi: omg they are totally awkz?? or is it just me

jinyoung: nope def not just u  
jinyoung: they were kinda quiet during lunch

daehwi: do u think its bc of what i said in the gc :(((

jinyoung: nah i think  
jinyoung: that this has been going on for a while  
jinyoung: yanno, when jihoon got woojin the tutoring gig?

daehwi: oh no...  
daehwi: that means i made it worse :(((((

jinyoung: dw babe  
jinyoung: they'll work it out ( ´ ▽ ` )b

daehwi: i hope so :(

***

genie outsold @seobunny  
just got back from the cafe uwu

genie outsold @seobunny  
completely unrelated subject: oh no he's cute?

mingwho? @minghaooo  
@seobunny i see u boi

***

seonwho? @yoo_seonho  
if he doesnt get your vine references then Is He Even Worth It

seungcheol's fav @omgsamuel  
@yoo_seonho i can't believe this was an indirect for mister edward lai

in mourning @guanlegend  
@omgsamuel @yoo_seonho ok to be fair that one was really vague???

seonwho? @yoo_seonho  
@guanlegend @omgsamuel IT WAS A GAVIN VINE!!!!

***

irl syaoran @baejjin  
[image attached] went on a lil date w @davidlee cause he's been feeling down. i hope you feel better now, sweetheart ( ˘ ³˘)♥

hwiparam @davidlee  
@baejjin thank you so much, jinyoungie ♥ i'm definitely feeling better!!

irl syaoran @baejjin  
@davidlee you're welcome (/ω＼) ily ♥

hwiparam @davidlee  
@baejjin ily 2 ♥♥

***

**a child** [5:43 pm]

jihoon: muel  
jihoon: im totally sry abt dance practice jfdkjhgd

samuel: what  
samuel: o you mean the absolute clusterfuck that was you, woojin, and haknyeon?  
samuel: ye dw

jihoon: wow,,

samuel: no but for real  
samuel: what is up with yall

jihoon: ok normally i would tell the gc abt this  
jihoon: but woojin is in it and im pretty sure id make things more awkward by actually acknowledging the problem fdgjksd

samuel: im Listening

jihoon: i broke up w haknyeon right  
jihoon: well we werent REALLY dating but yanno  
jihoon: told him i wasnt ready, didnt like him all that much and i was sorry etc etc

samuel: so that explains the haknyeon mess

jihoon: p much  
jihoon: and ppl in the gc were talking abt me and woojin being too couple-y,,, that's why woojin and i are p awkward  
jihoon: idk honestly  
jihoon: im a mess

samuel: damn jihoon  
samuel: u a hoe

jihoon: MUEL YOU ARE NOT HELPING

samuel: im jk  
samuel: but fr if you dont make up dance club is gonna be weird as hell  
samuel: youre the three who lead us wtf is everyone else sposed to do

jihoon: ik sigh  
jihoon: ur right why did i even hoe around jdfhjsdf

samuel: just talk it out dude  
samuel: they're your friends and good people, they'll listen to u :-)

jihoon: ill try my best to make up w them

samuel: atta boy

jihoon: sry again for practice

samuel: its no prob  
samuel: we been knew u have boy issues

jihoon: CHOKE

***

**baby hwi** [6:38 pm]

daehwi: hey jihoon  
daehwi: sorry for bringing you and woojin up in the gc :(((

jihoon: hey dw  
jihoon: the issue is between us, you're not involved at all

daehwi: but still, i brought it up  
daehwi: made you and woojin awkward

jihoon: that's our problem, sweetie  
jihoon: we'll work it out dont worry

daehwi: ok  
daehwi: i hope things go well for you two

jihoon: thanks daehwi :) i hope so too

***

**1/2 bunssodan** [8:00 pm]

woojin: hey

jihoon: hey  
jihoon: oh lmao  
jihoon: we messaged each other at the same time

woojin: haha yeah

jihoon: so

woojin: so

jihoon: did you want to say something?

woojin: uh no you first

jihoon: ok  
jihoon: i was gonna ask if you maybe wanted to talk tmrw?

woojin: oh thank god  
woojin: i was abt to say the same thing

jihoon: great  
jihoon: tomorrow then?

woojin: yep  
woojin: see you

jihoon: see you

***

**jihoonie support group! (3)** [8:39 pm]

daniel: hey jihoonie!  
daniel: how's dance practice going?

jihoon: horribly :(

seongwoo: aw why :(

jihoon: its all my fault honestly  
jihoon: idk if i should tell you tho,,, i might be bothering you

daniel: we'll always have time for you, jihoonie!

seongwoo: ^^

jihoon: thanks hyungs :)  
jihoon: haknyeon, do you remember him?

seongwoo is typing...

seongwoo: yeah go on

jihoon: i've been dating him for a week  
jihoon: nothing too srs tho  
jihoon: and you guys know hyungseob right? woojin's finally made his move

daniel: aw im proud of that lil stud :')

jihoon: ya me too :') but like  
jihoon: i broke up w haknyeon and im feeling kinda sad abt that  
jihoon: and im also feeling kinda envious/jealous of woojin?  
jihoon: like i dont understand myself  
jihoon: i was the one that set him and seob up in the first place  
jihoon: and we broke up a long time ago  
jihoon: i guess i feel kinda inferior? like what does hyungseob have that i dont? that kinda thing  
jihoon: and also jealous that my best friend is moving forward with his love life but im stuck in a rut  
jihoon: idk im so selfish i sound like a dick  
jihoon: now bc of me dance practice was all awkward between the three of us :((((((  
jihoon: help me :((((((((

daniel: aw jihoonie youre not selfish  
daniel: its normal to feel that way abt ur ex

seongwoo: yeah ur only human, jihoonie  
seongwoo: and dont you ever think you're not enough for woojin or for anyone!!  
seongwoo: somewhere out there someone loves you for you  
seongwoo: trust hyung on this :)

daniel: i agree  
daniel: and you'll move on from the both of them too, with or without an SO :)  
daniel: just talk it out and everything will be fine

jihoon: thank you hyungs :(  
jihoon: i dont deserve you honestly

daniel: no problem jihoonie

jihoon: i guess im just feeling kinda sad that ive failed at all my relationships so far  
jihoon: ive done all my exes really bad

seongwoo: just you wait, youll be happy, okay?  
seongwoo: or at the very least, youll feel better

daniel: yeah and dw abt your exes, theyre exes for a reason  
daniel: seongwoo hyung here is best friends w his ex too and theyre doing gr8 c:

jihoon: lmao  
jihoon: thanks niel hyung, ong hyung  
jihoon: ill keep that in mind

daniel is typing...

daniel: DO you like someone, jihoon? like is that why youre so distracted with who youre dating?

jihoon: ... yeah

daniel: oh

daniel is typing...

seongwoo is typing...

seongwoo: good luck with them jihoonie

daniel: good luck :)

jihoon is typing...

jihoon: i gotta go  
jihoon: thanks for all the help hyungs, really  
jihoon: i appreciate it

daniel: nbd

seongwoo: no problem

jihoon is typing...

jihoon: bye

***

aegyo king @parkwink  
end me now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notice seongwoo says "them" because jihoon is bi, and so is jinyoung! my headcanon sexual orientations for woojin, daehwi, and guanlin are asexual, homosexual, and demisexual, respectively.


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon, daniel, and seongwoo go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES Y'ALL READ IT RIGHT THEY ARE MEETING IN THIS CHAPTER. also surprise double update! i'll be going somewhere with no internet over the weekend so i'm posting this chapter early. enjoy! (or not)

big wooj @parkcham  
[image attached] appreciation tweet for my bestest friend in the whole wide world @parkwink because the world needs to know what an amazing friend he is

big wooj @parkcham  
@parkwink i know you're going through a hard time right now and i just wanted to tell you that i'll always be by your side

big wooj @parkcham  
@parkwink you were there whether i was happy or sad and i'll always be thankful

big wooj @parkcham  
@parkwink im so happy we got to talk, just the two of us, after a long time because i really miss talking to you

big wooj @parkcham  
@parkwink you've always been a source of comfort for me and for that i am absolutely grateful <3

 

hoonie @parkwink  
[image attached] appreciation tweet for the bestest best friend anyone could ever ask for because I WONT LOSE TO YOU @parkcham

hoonie @parkwink  
@parkcham you're really on about me being a good friend to you? well you're an AMAZING friend to me.

hoonie @parkwink  
@parkcham honestly after all these years i expected you to give up on me and my bullshit but you stayed all throughout. nobody understands me like you do

hoonie @parkwink  
@parkcham even though i treated you like shit you chose to forgive me and still be my friend and honestly, how can i repay that?

hoonie @parkwink  
@parkcham i know we tease and borderline insult each other but fuck, you really are the best friend i've had in my life and i am so thankful

big wooj @parkcham  
@parkwink fuck you are you tryna make me fucking cry

hoonie @parkwink  
@parkcham yes bitch fucking bite me

big wooj @parkcham  
@parkwink choke

***

***insert clever gc name* (5)** [10:59 pm]

daehwi: [images attached]  
daehwi: REAL EMO HOURS HUH

jinyoung: that was so beautiful (╯︵╰,)

guanlin: YOU TWO ARE SO SOFT I CANNOT BELIEVE @woojin @jihoon

woojin: shhh i regret everything

jihoon: yall are embarrassing omfg jfsgkh

***

hoonie @parkwink  
i feel better. a bit.

hoonie @parkwink  
still shit tho lmao

***

big wooj @parkcham  
mister perfect student lee daehwi just got told off in class bc he was laughing for no reason lmaoooo big mood

big wooj @parkcham  
i wonder what he was thinking of

***

jimin stans intl @seobunny  
[image attached] no offense but future bf betta live up to my standards of the perfect man

rap god @metawoong  
@seobunny This is just a picture of BTS Jimin.

jimin stans intl @seobunny  
@metawoong did i stutter

***

stin @minghaooo  
@ that guy who called me justin bieber when i was receiving my honors plaque, i still wanna square tf up

***

energized!!! @joo_haknyeon  
closure is nice.

***

ready to fight @somsomi  
ahhhh. peace has been restored in the practice room. all is well.

ready to fight @somsomi  
as well as they can be when justin is breaking their neck tryna spin on their head

stin @minghaooo  
@somsomi y u hurt me like dis

***

shame on my cow @davidlee  
for everyone asking... i was thinking abt the "look at all these chickens" vine

***

**jihoonie support group! (3)** [8:39 pm]

seongwoo: hey jihoonie

daniel: hey jihoonie

jihoon: hey hyungs

seongwoo: remember when we said we would take you out sometime?

jihoon: yeah sure

daniel: we were wondering if you were free tomorrow  
daniel: it's saturday anyway, and you could use a break since exams have just finished :D

jihoon: oh  
jihoon: i don't know, hyungs  
jihoon: i wouldn't want to third wheel

seongwoo: you won't be!!  
seongwoo: c'mon, it's gonna be fun :)

jihoon: lemme see if i have anything to do tomorrow

daniel: take your time :)

***

**one and only niel** [8:41 pm]

daniel: IM FREAKING OUT

seongwoo: IK SHH  
seongwoo: AT LEAST HE'S THINKING ABT IT???

daniel: IM SO NERVOUS DJFKDSJ WHAT IF HE DOESNT SAY YES

seongwoo: WE DIE

daniel: HYUNG!!!!

seongwoo: OK IM SORRY  
seongwoo: ALSO STOP MESSAGING ME WE ARE LITERALLY ON THE SAME BED

daniel: SHHHH

***

**1/2 bunssodan** [8:41 pm]

jihoon: WOOJIN SOS

woojin: WHAT

jihoon: SEONGWOO HYUNG AND DANIEL HYUNG WANT TO TAKE ME OUT TOMORROW

woojin: THE  
woojin: HOW IS THIS A PROBLEM  
woojin: SAY YES BITCH

jihoon: THE FUCK  
jihoon: I DONT WANNA DO MYSELF DIRTY LIKE THAT

woojin: HEY WTF DUDE WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS  
woojin: YOU BETTA DO IT!!!

jihoon: GDHFHJSFHJFS  
jihoon: THEYRE JUS GONNA BE CUTE TGT AND WHATEVER AND IM GONNA SIT THROUGH IT AND SEETHE

woojin: WHO CARES JUST SPEND TIME WITH THEM  
woojin: IT'S THE THREE OF YOU  
woojin: ALONE  
woojin: IF THAT DOESN'T MEAN THEY'RE NOT GONNA DO SMTH FOR YOU IDK WHAT IT MEANS

jihoon: OK SHUT UP IM GONNA DO IT  
jihoon: IF NOTHING HAPPENS I WILL HOLD YOU ACCOUNTABLE

woojin: YES BITCH GO GET YOUR MANS!!!

***

**jihoonie support group! (3)** [8:45 pm]

jihoon: yeah no prob :)

daniel: awesome!

seongwoo: we'll see you tomorrow?

jihoon: yep!

***

hoonie @parkwink  
INHALE. EXHALE

***

shame on my cow @davidlee  
man i miss wg

shame on my cow @davidlee  
my seven year old ass would bop so hard to nobody

***

big wooj @parkcham  
he is so unreal

shame on my cow @davidlee  
@parkcham fuckin sap

big wooj @parkcham  
@davidlee SHUT

 

jimin stans intl @seobunny  
just got back

jimin stans intl @seobunny  
i am so conflicted... i actually... somehow... LOVE math now?????

jimin stans intl @seobunny  
i have too many feelings

stin @minghaooo  
@seobunny stay strength

***

:p @omgsamuel  
uhhh check out my new choreo vid? youtu.be/samuel_kim

ready to fight @somsomi  
@samuel_kim THATS MY BOYFRIEND YOU GO BOYFRIEND

:p @omgsamuel  
@somsomi kjsfdgkjsfd thank you ily ❤❤❤

***

hoonie @parkwink  
class is over ACK

hoonie @parkwink  
packing up my stuff

hoonie @parkwink  
going. i'm going. i am walking

big wooj @parkcham  
@parkwink OH MY GOD SHUT UP AND JUST LEAVE

***

apeach @defdanik  
[image attached] with my fave people in the world!! @jinjjawanjeon @parkwink

 

ongcheongi @jinjjawanjeon  
[video attached] lmao jihoon is killing it at the ring toss. we stan talent

 

hoonie @parkwink  
sigh

hoonie @parkwink  
this was such a bad idea

hoonie @parkwink  
i'm enjoying myself but,,, at what cost

***

**human lollipop** [5:49 pm]

jinyoung: woojin  
jinyoung: i don't think jihoon is doing too good (ᗒᗩᗕ)

woojin: that headass i swear to god  
woojin: don't worry he can do this

jinyoung: can he tho?  
jinyoung: idk i think we should bail him out (´；д；`)

woojin: hang tight and have a little faith

jinyoung: :( okay

woojin: GOD ugh brb chores

jinyoung: you can do it!! ＼＼\\(۶•̀ᴗ•́)۶//／／

woojin: it's literally just chores but thanks lmao

***

**what if god was one of us? it'd be hwang minhyun (6)** [6:02 pm]

daniel: [image attached]

minhyun: Cute.

sungwoon: did jihoon actually stuff all that cotton candy into his mouth

seongwoo: i think it's going well so far!!

jisung: my children :')  
jisung: you can do it!!!!!

jaehwan: ongniel fighting

***

hoonie @parkwink  
oh fuck me i can't do this

***

**what if god was one of us? it'd be hwang minhyun (6)** [9:30 pm]

seongwoo: hey guys do any of you know where jihoon is?  
seongwoo: he kinda bailed on us

jisung: in the middle of you three hanging out??  
jisung: wow wait let me check

jaehwan: woah what happened?

seongwoo: i honestly dont know  
seongwoo: daniel is trying to look around the amusement park while i contact people

daniel: seongwoo hyung he's not anywhere here

seongwoo: god  
seongwoo: did we do something wrong?

minhyun: Hey, none of that.  
minhyun: I'm sure Jihoon had a perfectly good reason to leave.

sungwoon: maybe it was an emergency

daniel: yeah but  
daniel: he could have at least told us about it

seongwoo: i dont know i think somethings up  
seongwoo: i just dont know what we did

daniel: we missed him  
daniel: again

sungwoon: i'm sure there's another way

seongwoo: we've tried texting, calling him and everything.  
seongwoo: it's been three hours, nothing

jisung: weird.  
jisung: he replied to me just now.

daniel: what'd he say???

jisung: that he's at home and not to worry  
jisung: and to tell you two to stop texting him.

seongwoo: fuck.

daniel: fuck.

minhyun: Oh, man.

jisung: i'm sorry, you two.  
jisung: i'd try asking why but i'm not sure if he'll answer.

daniel: i think him bailing on us and not picking up our calls is answer enough.

seongwoo: thank you, jisung hyung. really.  
seongwoo: i think it's about time niel and i go home.

jisung: stay safe, you two.

***

***insert clever gc name* (5)** [9:58 pm]

woojin: well???? @jihoon

daehwi: hello mr park jihoon??

jinyoungie: jihoonie how did it go?

guanlin: spill it jihoon

jihoon: oh my god  
jihoon: stop harassing me

woojin: well??????

jihoon: i kinda  
jihoon: chickened out and left in the middle

daehwi: WHAT????

jihoon: idk im sorry  
jihoon: they were just doing cute couple things and i couldnt take it

guanlin: jihoon...

jihoon: its really hard okay you guys  
jihoon: seeing the two people you love absolutely enamored with each other  
jihoon: it just made me realize i have no place with the two of them  
jihoon: i don't even know why i agreed to this ugh  
jihoon: im never gonna talk to them again its just too much

woojin: wait you left in the middle of your date or whatever???  
woojin: aren't they messaging you right now?

jihoon: yeah ive been ignoring them

jinyoung: are you SURE that's the right decision, jihoon?

jihoon: at this point i dont even care anymore honestly  
jihoon: it just hurts too much, im gonna avoid them for as long as it takes  
jihoon: theyre perfectly happy without me and i need to be okay with that

daehwi: jihoon please just think this through  
daehwi: how would seongwoo hyung and daniel hyung feel about you just cutting them off like that?

jihoon: i have thought this through, daehwi  
jihoon: and i honestly do think doing this is the best way for me to move on

woojin: cmon jihoon there has to be another way

jihoon: there probably is but i dont care  
jihoon: now if you'll excuse me im gonna go to sleep

***

**hwang minhyunsus** [11:53 pm]

minhyun: It was today, wasn't it.  
minhyun: You two were supposed to confess today.

seongwoo: yep.

minhyun: Fuck.

seongwoo: fuck indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dodges rocks* IM SORRY
> 
> can y'all believe tho... 2 chapters left!! i can't believe it. thank you so much for putting up with this stupid lil fic!


	10. ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daehwi: anything to stop your headassery tbh lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this picks up directly after chapter 9!! a bit long and not my best, but i tried. have fun (?)

**hwang minhyunsus** [11:55 pm]

minhyun: That... honestly really fucking sucks.  
minhyun: You're gonna try again, right?

seongwoo: i dont know

minhyun: Seongwoo.

seongwoo: you dont understand, hyun  
seongwoo: everything's just so... discouraging  
seongwoo: meeting up with him was already hard enough as it is  
seongwoo: even if he likes us back, what good would that do?  
seongwoo: i'm gonna graduate and work while niel and jihoon are in college  
seongwoo: i won't be able to see them as much  
seongwoo: and there's no guarantee jihoon will be able to go to our uni, anyway  
seongwoo: long distance relationships are hard enough already, but with three people?  
seongwoo: it's just a recipe for disaster

minhyun: Seongwoo, we've been over this.  
minhyun: I have complete faith that the three of you can make it work.

seongwoo: no, minhyun, i don't think we can.  
seongwoo: maybe jihoon leaving was a sign  
seongwoo: maybe we shouldnt confess after all

minhyun: NO.  
minhyun: That is not how the Ong Seongwoo I know would react.  
minhyun: Are you really gonna give up that easily?  
minhyun: You once waited outside my room for FIVE HOURS just so I could accept your apology.  
minhyun: You wouldn't stop practicing THAT ONE LINE in the school production cause you wanted it to be perfect.  
minhyun: You didn't even give up on Daniel when you thought he didn't like you.  
minhyun: The Seongwoo I know never goes down without a fight.  
minhyun: If you're gonna let Jihoon go like this, then I don't even know you anymore.

seongwoo: wow

minhyun: Sorry, you've just been really pissing me off for the past few days.  
minhyun: Mopey Seongwoo sucks.

seongwoo: tbh im kinda tired of myself too lmao  
seongwoo: thank you, minhyun. really  
seongwoo: im gonna need some time to recover tho

minhyun: Understandable.  
minhyun: Tell me when Jihoon answers your calls.

seongwoo: i will  
seongwoo: good night  
seongwoo: thank you. for everything

minhyun: Anything for you.  
minhyun: Good night.

***

. @jinjjawanjeon  
spent three whole days in the practice room. i better ace my soliloquy

. @jinjjawanjeon  
my professors better fucking cry as much as i did writing this script

 

. @defdanik  
[image attached] cleaning my closet to distract myself lmao. nevermind that i have finals to study for

. @defdanik  
i can't say it's worked, but at least i tried... right?

***

黄明昊 @minghaooo  
mister ahn hyungseob really out here being the cutest human being huh

黄明昊 @minghaooo  
i havent seen the gc this soft since euiwoong wore that penguin onesie

maid sama outsold @metawoong  
@minghaooo Justin. Can you not.

黄明昊 @minghaooo  
@metawoong LMAOOOO SORRY ILY

***

a manly man™ @parkwink  
mark lee is dead to me

Xiumin Stans Vancouver© @marktothelee  
@parkwink maybe try studying before you bet for grades :p

a manly man™ @parkwink  
@marktothelee wow i actually hate you

***

dance legend @omgsamuel  
[image attached] impromptu sleepover w the cuties (their words) @davidlee @yoo_seonho

 

baby otter @davidlee  
[image attached] home alone w @omgsamuel and @yoo_seonho !!!! burglars watch out!!

 

kfc hater @yoo_seonho  
daehwi and jinyoung's baby pics im actually crying... I CANT HANDLE THE CUTE

kfc hater @yoo_seonho  
[image attached] INFLATABLE SWIMMING POOL + CHUBBY CHEEKS = MY DEATH

edgelord @baejjin  
@yoo_seonho OMG im so cute?? daehwi is SUPER cute tho (❁´◡`❁)

***

dead inside @optimushwang  
Happy hell week, fellow sufferers. Excuse me while I drown myself in a vat of my own tears.

 

finals? idk her @vocal_jjaeni  
[image attached] we gettin turnt tonite!!!

rainy @sungcloud  
@vocal_jjaeni how did you even get this much clorox

rainy @sungcloud  
@vocal_jjaeni ... also can you hook a brother up

 

MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE @defdanik  
im out. calc is a demon that cannot be contained

 

ongie @jinjjawanjeon  
[image attached] the people in this coffee shop probably think i have my shit together cause im hot and wear glasses

ongie @jinjjawanjeon  
wrong. this is my fifth cup of coffee and i cannot for the life of me distinguish ones and sevens

***

**the gc™ (6)** [2:47 am]

daniel: [image attached]  
daniel: just in case yall needed some motivation

jaehwan: cutest motivational cat ever

minhyun: I would normally be delighted.  
minhyun: But finals week has sucked all of the emotion out of me.

sungwoon: we are totally drinking after this

seongwoo: alcohol is your answer to everything  
seongwoo: you are a wise man

sungwoon: i try

jaehwan: wheres jisung hyung

seongwoo: he knows better than to message the gc in the middle of finals week

minhyun: Smart man.  
minhyun: And how are our favorite mopey couple?

seongwoo: alive, but barely

daniel: we're coping  
daniel: somewhat

jaehwan: you guys...

sungwoon: has he answered you yet?

daniel: no  
daniel: it's fine we're just gonna forget this ever happened

seongwoo: aye

sungwoon: :((( dude

minhyun: Oh, you two.  
minhyun: Gotta go, my 15 minute break is almost over.

sungwoon: i hate how efficient you are

jaehwan: bye  
jaehwan: stay strong everyone!!! we gonna make it out alive

***

**baby hwi** [9:38 pm]

daehwi: hey jihoon, you okay

jihoon: was that a serious question

daehwi: obviously not  
daehwi: i know you feel like shit

jihoon: thank you

daehwi: seriously tho how are you

jihoon: as aforementioned. feel like shit  
jihoon: like my heart is crawling outta my throat, yanno. real normal stuff

daehwi: hardy har har

jihoon: are you gonna lecture me? cause i've just been off the phone with jinyoung, woojin, and guanlin, in that order

daehwi: no promises on the lecturing

jihoon: yall checking up on me is sweet and everything but its kinda tiring  
jihoon: im fine. honestly

daehwi: you literally just said you feel like shit

jihoon: yeah but i can live with it ya feel

daehwi: lmao the fuck you can  
daehwi: you cant just feel sorry for yourself forever

jihoon: i know but like??  
jihoon: idk i dont rly feel like talking to them yet  
jihoon: they probably hate me

daehwi: you'll never know  
daehwi: idk...  
daehwi: maybe...  
daehwi: you should talk to them???? :o

jihoon: smartass  
jihoon: no

daehwi: but why???  
daehwi: there's nothing a good, long talk can't resolve  
daehwi: i have the science and experience to back it up

jihoon: uh maybe later  
jihoon: and besides im not in the mood to talk to them

daehwi: sigh  
daehwi: fine  
daehwi: don't go blaming me for your heart crawling outta your throat

jihoon: i would never

daehwi: i'm just tired of seeing you so sad yknow

jihoon: honestly me too

jihoon is typing...

jihoon: idk  
jihoon: sometimes  
jihoon: i wish it was just as simple as you and jinyoung

daehwi: what do you mean?

jihoon: like werent you two in love since you were in diapers or whatever  
jihoon: maybe it wouldnt be this hard if we were inseparable as babies too  
jihoon: i wish i met the two of them earlier, at the same time, just so things were easy  
jihoon: and i wouldn't be going through this shit

daehwi: who said we had it easy?  
daehwi: it took us five years for us to realize our feelings for each other  
daehwi: even now, you don't see it, but we fight. over small things, over huge things  
daehwi: nothing's ever easy, jihoon  
daehwi: all i'm saying is stop looking to others for your "ideal" situation. there isn't one.  
daehwi: we have to put in work for our relationship, as do guanlin and seonho. as do samuel and somi  
daehwi: heck, seongwoo hyung and daniel hyung, too

jihoon: god  
jihoon: yeah you're right  
jihoon: thank you daehwi, really

daehwi: ik im amazing  
daehwi: anything to stop your headassery tbh lmao

jihoon: wow,,

daehwi: im jk ily

jihoon: ily2 or whatever

daehwi: that is honestly the softest you've been to me ever

jihoon: shut up you know i love you

daehwi: my heart just droppedt  
daehwi: love you too  
daehwi: again

jihoon: shut the fuck  
jihoon: see you tmrw, hwi

daehwi: you too  
daehwi: gnight

jihoon: gn

***

baby otter @davidlee  
[image attached] hv u ever seen five cuter boys??? didnt think so!!

 

edgelord @baejjin  
[image attached] I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART (✿˵◕ ɜ◕˵)

 

guwuanlin @guanlegend  
[image attached] with ma boize

kfc hater @yoo_seonho  
@guanlegend why are we dating

 

the only one @parkcham  
[image attached] you're cool or whatever

 

a manly man™ @parkwink  
[images attached] with the og squad!!! i missed hanging out with you ugly rats @parkcham @davidlee @baejjin @guanlegend

baby otter @davidlee  
@parkwink awww i missed hearing yours and @parkcham's constant mental breakdowns!

a manly man™ @parkwink  
@davidlee you little SHIT

 

a manly man™ @parkwink  
man. i rly missed hanging out w my friends

a manly man™ @parkwink  
mid-year resolution: appreciate my friends more

a manly man™ @parkwink  
also @baejjin gives the best hugs

baby otter @davidlee  
@parkwink you better watch your back, park jihoon

a manly man™ @parkwink  
@davidlee wouldn't be the first time you've backtstabbed me

baby otter @davidlee  
@parkwink the AUDACITY

***

**jisungie hyung** [9:18 pm]

daniel: hey hyung  
daniel: u done w finals?

jisung: yep. i'm on my way home, thank god.  
jisung: how was calc?

daniel: we do not speak of calc

jisung: i see.  
jisung: are you with seongwoo?

daniel: yeah but he's asleep  
daniel: literally dropped down dead when he arrived

jisung: poor thing. make him drink some water.

daniel: will do

jisung: how about you? how are you holding up?  
jisung: the j****n thing not distracting you too much?

daniel: hyung, please... you underestimate my powers of concentration

jisung: you have been distracted several times on several occasions by a passing butterfly.

daniel: they're the only insects i can stand!!

jisung: honestly tho niel, are you okay?

daniel: sigh  
daniel: its okay when im actually studying but when im doing nothing its all i can think of  
daniel: and seongwoo hyung... im really worried about him

jisung: how so?

daniel: he's always dead tired with finals and his thesis and everything  
daniel: plus all the stuff thats been happening recently  
daniel: i think he's been thinking a lot and it honestly kinda scares me

jisung: what scares you?

daniel: i dont know  
daniel: seongwoo hyung was always there for me when i didnt know what to do  
daniel: between the two of us ive always been the one thats lost  
daniel: but its the first time seongwoo hyung has been lost too

jisung; that's a good thing.  
jisung: you're lost together.  
jisung: to me, that just proves how in love you two are with jihoon.  
jisung: you're in this together. you can do this.

daniel: thank you hyung  
daniel: but  
daniel: what if he's too good for us?

jisung: impossible. if anything, you're too good for him.  
jisung: i've known that bugger since he was a fetus. there is no one more suited for you and seongwoo than he is.

daniel: thanks, hyung  
daniel: i'll talk to seongwoo about it

jisung: attaboy.

daniel: sorry for stinking up ur vacation lmao

jisung: that's what friends are for, niel.

daniel: ily ❤

jisung: love you too, kid.

***

**minhyun hyung** [8:30 pm]

jinyoung: hey hyung (≧∇≦)/  
jinyoung: how's finals week?

minhyun: A bummer. But I think I'll pull through.

jinyoung: good! i know hyung can do it (☆｀・ω・´)ｂ

minhyun: Thanks, kiddo.  
minhyun: How's school?

jinyoung: oh, its okay.  
jinyoung: there are some things im kinda worried about though

minhyun: Things like Jihoon?

jinyoung: yeah  
jinyoung: he's been acting normal but it's just so obvious that something's off º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º

minhyun: Same with Seongwoo.  
minhyun: He sighs every five minutes, it's infuriating.

jinyoung: honestly hyung i still don't get why jihoon just won't answer their calls!!!  
jinyoung: i can't get mad at him to his face  
jinyoung: but i am just so mad at him!!!

minhyun: Woah there kid.

jinyoung: i know, i'm being unreasonable :(

minhyun: Not at all. It's okay to be upset with Jihoon.  
minhyun: God knows I'm plenty frustrated with Seongwoo.

jinyoung: i don't want to be, though  
jinyoung: i love him but he can be a little bit of a drama queen sometimes

minhyun: I can see that.  
minhyun: Try dealing with a theatre major.

jinyoung: haha  
jinyoung: okay i see your point

minhyun: I don't know, kid. Maybe try talking to him? Since apparently he doesn't want to talk to Seongwoo and Daniel.  
minhyun: Just give him time. I'm sure he'll come around.

jinyoung: yeah okay hyung  
jinyoung: good luck with seongwoo hyung

minhyun: Good luck with Jihoon.

jinyoung: and good luck with finals!! ＼＼\\(۶•̀ᴗ•́)۶//／／

***

**jisungie hyung** [8:39 pm]

jihoon: hey hyung

jisung: jihoon! i was starting to think you were dead.

jihoon: close  
jihoon: how are you?

jisung: fine, just fine.  
jisung: you're the one i should be asking that, tho.  
jisung: although i have a general idea of the answer.

jihoon: yeah haha  
jihoon: god im such a dick

jisung: well, i'm not disagreeing.

jihoon: wow

jisung: i'm half-kidding.

jihoon: wow????

jisung: but seriously, though. standing them up? what were you thinking?

jihoon: sigh idk hyung  
jihoon: to be honest i knew they were gonna tell me something important  
jihoon: probably what ive been hoping for all this time

jisung: then why did you leave???

jihoon: what if i fail them like i did with woojin and haknyeon?  
jihoon: what if i'm not cut out for this relationship thing

jisung: oh, jihoon...  
jisung: you little bundle of insecurity.

jihoon: was that necessary...?

jisung: weren't daniel and seongwoo the whole reason why your relationships with them failed?  
jisung: i don't know about you, but i think you're wasting time.  
jisung: you could be happy with daniel and seongwoo now, you know.

jihoon: yeah  
jihoon: i know  
jihoon: i want to talk to them, i really do, but i think i need to prep myself?  
jihoon: like mentally

jisung: i understand.  
jisung: take your time, as long as you actually do it.

jihoon: yeah  
jihoon: thanks, hyung  
jihoon: enjoy your vacation

jisung: thanks, jihoonie.  
jisung: have fun in school.

jihoon: impossible  
jihoon: but i'll try  
jihoon: for u ❤

jisung: ew.

jihoon: :p

***

maid sama outsold @metawoong  
Am I dreaming? The gc is roasting Hyungseob for once?

maid sama outsold @metawoong  
I CAN'T BELIEVE IT OMG JUSTIN THE SOFTEST HUMAN BEING FOR HYUNGSEOB JUST CALLED HIM AN IDIOT SANDWHICH??

nation's vocal @seunghyukchoi  
@metawoong I'm surprised Justin hasn't found this tweet and destroyed you yet

黄明昊 @minghaooo  
@seunghyukchoi @metawoong oh?

maid sama outsold @metawoong  
@minghaooo @seunghyukchoi Fuck

nation's vocal @seunghyukchoi  
@metawoong @minghaooo You're fucked lmao

***

THE boy @joo_haknyeon  
can someone tell me why justin is chasing euiwoong around with a broom...?

***

**the gc™ (6)** [3:15 pm]

minhyun: Hello, plebs.

jaehwan: wow

jisung: aren't you supposed to be babysitting minki's cousin?

jaehwan: ugh i forget your finals are over

minhyun: Suck it, Jaehwan.  
minhyun: Yes to Jisung hyung. But the baby hates me so Jonghyun is putting her to sleep ten feet away.

daniel: OMG A BABY????  
daniel: PICS PLS

minhyun: [images attached] These are the best I can do considering she puts up a fit when I come near her.

daniel: STILL CUTE

minhyun: I'm watching Jonghyun from afar and I just...  
minhyun: I'm soft for some reason?  
minhyun: Like I can really see a future with him.  
minhyun: He's so great with her. He would make such a great dad.  
minhyun: Help, I'm not used to having feelings.

daniel: hyung...

jaehwan: now im soft too omg

sungwoon: i come online and this is the first thing i see  
sungwoon: bitch you are accountable for the tears streaming down my face rn

seongwoo: same wtf minhyun...

jisung: that was beautiful...

minhyun: You guys are making me cry, I hate you.  
minhyun: Jonghyun's looking at me weird now.  
minhyun: God, I love this man.

***

a manly man™ @parkwink  
this is stale tea but. math is trash

a manly man™ @parkwink  
that tweet about selling ddukbokki on the streets? still valid

a manly man™ @parkwink  
is anyone willing to be my business partner

samuel of the kim @omgsamuel  
@parkwink i will have my card passed to the back of the room

a manly man™ @parkwink  
@omgsamuel your enthusiasm is appreciated

***

baby otter @davidlee  
full offense but i love @baejjin so much

guwuanlin @guanlegend  
@davidlee full offense but how is this news?

baby otter @davidlee  
@guanlegend someone's salty cause seonho's been ignoring him

guwuanlin @guanlegend  
@davidlee that was. unnecessary

***

a manly man™ @parkwink  
dance practice always makes me feel good. i fucking love every last one of you hardheaded assholes

a manly man™ @parkwink  
also, completely unrelated topic...

a manly man™ @parkwink  
i'm an idiot.

samuel of the kim @omgsamuel  
@parkwink we been knew

a manly man™ @parkwink  
@omgsamuel MUEL ILY BUT FFS

***

**you beautiful sons of bitches (5)** [7:32 am]

jihoon: thanks for all your help you guys  
jihoon: i've been doing a lot of thinking and i think i'm ready  
jihoon: im gonna talk to them

jinyoung: YAYYYYY ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ

guanlin: peep this character development

woojin: FUCKING FINALLY

daehwi: but how tho? it's like the middle of finals week for them rn

jihoon: i have a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tag yourself i'm "minhyun: NO."
> 
> one chapter left! wow. thank you all for reading, honestly. i started this fic expecting nothing but i got a bunch of kudos and lovely comments! ily all so much and see you this saturday!


	11. eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally.

**you beautiful sons of bitches (5)** [7:34 am]

jihoon: im gonna go to their uni

guanlin: what??

jihoon: im gonna go there and drive

guanlin: isn't their uni super far??

jihoon: six hours isn't super far, linnie

woojin: ok i support this but a SIX HOUR DRIVE??  
woojin: are you sure you can do it by yourself??  
woojin: fuck that im coming with you

jihoon: woojin no  
jihoon: this is my problem, i should do it by myself

woojin: uh the fuck you won't  
woojin: also you're a shit driver!! you need someone to spot for you

jihoon: I CAN DRIVE JUST FINE YOU FUCK

daehwi: i'll come!

jinyoung: babe what

daehwi: i learned how to drive! my mom taught me

guanlin: but dude you're still underage

daehwi: i'm not gonna drive!!  
daehwi: i can spot too

jinyoung: well if you're going, i'm going!

jihoon: oh my god

woojin: you guys what the hell it's a school day!!

guanlin: we won't die if we miss one school day  
guanlin: i hope  
guanlin: i'm coming with too

woojin: you idiots

jihoon: are yall sure wtf?? i can do this by myself

daehwi: but we want to go, jihoon

jinyoung: yeah, road trips are more fun with more people!

jihoon: omg jinyoung thats not what i mean but youre adorable

guanlin: in all honesty you can end up crashing the car  
guanlin: no tea just fax

woojin: i mean yeah you could do it by yourself  
woojin: but you don't have to  
woojin: and i know you, you're brave right now, but you'll probably freak midway again

daehwi: honestly  
daehwi: agreed

jihoon: i seriously hate that everything you guys are saying is right  
jihoon: all right if you wanna come then fine  
jihoon: don't go blaming me for the consequences

daehwi: lmao fuck that and school  
daehwi: we're saving your lovelife!!!

guanlin: YEAHHH

jinyoung: yes also!

woojin: wait wait wait  
woojin: whose car are we gonna use?

***

**jisung hyung** [7:36 am]

jihoon: jisung hyung!!!!

jisung: hello, child.

jihoon: you're home, right?

jisung: yep, took finals early, as you know. why?

jihoon: can i please please please borrow your car

jisung: WHAT?? no, kid. are you even legal???

jihoon: yes and i have a student license pleaaaaaaaaaase  
jihoon: its for love

jisung: i see.  
jisung: fine. but this isn't for you, it's for my friends.  
jisung: pick it up in five minutes.  
jisung: AND DON'T DO ANYTHING TO IT OR I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT.

jihoon: HYUNG I ACTUALLY LOVE YOU  
jihoon: SEE YOU IN FIVE

***

**you beautiful sons of bitches (5)** [7:50 am]

jihoon: got the car from jisung hyung, im picking yall up in ten  
jihoon: also change out of your uniforms, five high school kids in a car isnt really inconspicuous

jinyoung: got it!

guanlin: i just barely got past my mom jdsfjghjkshdf

daehwi: told my mom, she doesn't care

woojin: my dad is gonna kill me

daehwi: that's fine, you can just blame jihoon

woojin: good idea

***

**mister president** [9:20 am]

euiwoong: Daehwi where the hell are you and the others???  
euiwoong: It's third period!  
euiwoong: I've been trying to reach Jihoon but he isn't replying

daehwi: probably because he's driving

euiwoong: Wait, what??  
euiwoong: Are you with him?

daehwi: yep and so is everyone else

euiwoong: What the hell are you doing???

daehwi: it's a secret

euiwoong: The hell, Daehwi!!!  
euiwoong: All the teachers are asking me where you are!!  
euiwoong: Plus you could get hurt, Jihoon can barely drive!!!

daehwi: jihoon says he resents that  
daehwi: breathe in and out, woong  
daehwi: we'll be fine

euiwoong: Okay, whatever!!  
euiwoong: Just so you know if you die I'm not gonna say anything

daehwi: wouldn't have expected anything else

euiwoong: What do I do about the teachers?

daehwi: just tell them we went out together yesterday and ate some bad kimchi

euiwoong: UGH!!  
euiwoong: You owe be big time, David

daehwi: lmao ily!!  
daehwi: get your heart rate down

euiwoong: JUST GO

***

**小鸡** [10:02 am]

seonho: GUANLIN!!!

guanlin: hi???

seonho: i heard from euiwoong you got sick???  
seonho: i can come over with some soup??

guanlin: aw thats sweet of u  
guanlin: but no im not sick

seonho: does this have anything to do with the snap daehwi sent me of him singing to jesus take the wheel

guanlin: yeah... jihoon really cannot drive  
guanlin: anyways!! we are all going somewhere B)

seonho: I KNEW THERE WAS NO WAY ALL OF YOU GOT SICK AT THE SAME TIME!!!  
seonho: woojin has a stomach of steel  
seonho: where r u going?

guanlin: it's a secret  
guanlin: you'll find out soon :-)

seonho: awesome  
seonho: tell jihoon if he crashes the car i WILL wring his neck :-)

guanlin: ... okay

seonho: stay safe!!  
seonho: ily ❤❤❤

guanlin: ily 2 seonho ah ❤

***

daehwi auntie @davidlee  
i'm actually gonna die?

lee wee woo @metawoong  
@davidlee Don't say I didn't warn you.

no. 1 @somsomi  
@davidlee don't puke too much

daehwi auntie @davidlee  
@somsomi gee thanks

 

baechaengie @baejjin  
this is so exciting!!!

CAN'T SPEAK SPANISH!! @omgsamuel  
@baejjin only you would be excited about almost dying

baechaengie @baejjin  
@omgsamuel i'll have died a happy man（<｀▽´）―━━☆⌒*. 

CAN'T SPEAK SPANISH!! @omgsamuel  
we all need @baejjin's positivity tbh

***

!!! @parkwink  
[image attached] got evicted from the driver's seat by @parkcham. enjoy this selfie in the meanwhile

5 meals a day @yoo_seonho  
@parkwink a whole VISUAL

!!! @parkwink  
@yoo_seonho thank u my lil hypeman

 

gulliver maknae @guanlegend  
[video attached] *white girl voice* ROAD TRIIIIIIIP

chengcheng fan @minghaooo  
@guanlegend fdjgkjsdhfksfd @ woojin singing bae bae off tune

gulliver maknae @guanlegend  
@minghaooo help me his driving playlist is just that song on loop for five times and doom dada

***

visual shock @vocal_jjaeni  
at @defdanik's exhibition and holy shit?? my boi is KILLING IT

visual shock @vocal_jjaeni  
[video attached] THAT WAVE THO HOOOO BOY YOU BETTA WORK!!!

visual shock @vocal_jjaeni  
[video attached] video proof of @sungcloud losing his shit lmao

shanghai boy @optimushwang  
@vocal_jjaeni @sungcloud Zhengting looks so done. Oh my god.

visual shock @vocal_jjaeni  
@optimushwang @sungcloud KFJHDGJSKHD I KNOW IM LIVING

***

bucktooth™ @defdanik  
[image attached] thank god for this AMAZING crew aaaaa i really enjoyed performing with you guys!!!

bucktooth™ @defdanik  
also thank you @vocal_jjaeni and @sungcloud for coming to hype me up jkfjdg ily

still suffering @jinjjawanjeon  
@defdanik im sorry i couldnt come :(((

bucktooth™ @defdanik  
@jinjjawanjeon dont be, you cant miss finals!!

still suffering @jinjjawanjeon  
@defdanik i'll come next time!!

bucktooth™ @defdanik  
@jinjjawanjeon you're the best ♡♡♡

***

gulliver maknae @guanlegend  
i cant believe mcdonalds didnt put vanilla in my iced coffee. this is racism

gulliver maknae @guanlegend  
nervermind, i have two extra chicken nuggets!!!

***

daehwi auntie @davidlee  
true hell is woojin and jihoon fighting over directions

daehwi auntie @davidlee  
it's like the car doesn't have a gps system installed. toxic masculinity is harmful you guys

***

still suffering @jinjjawanjeon  
last final of the day HAH!! LET'S END THIS HELL ONCE AND FOR ALL

still suffering @jinjjawanjeon  
only to enter a different kind of hell when i finish up my thesis...

still suffering @jinjjawanjeon  
it's the small steps that count

***

**you beautiful sons of bitches (5)** [3:02 pm]

woojin: ok everybody stick to the plan  
woojin: daehwi, where are you supposed to go?

daehwi: north!  
daehwi: wherever that is

woojin: oh my god

jinyoung: i'm to the left!  
jinyoung: a lot of girls are looking at me... do i have something on my face?

daehwi: babe stay put im gonna taekwondo their asses

woojin: concentrate

guanlin: currently walking around the right side of campus  
guanlin: they have really nice sports facilities  
guanlin: should i apply?

woojin: CONCENTRATE

daehwi: lmao chill woojin don't bust a nut  
daehwi: i don't see any sign of them?

woojin: try looking for the drama or the performing arts department?

jinyoung: roger!

woojin: just spread out or whatever  
woojin: i'll stay with jihoon and yknow.  
woojin: make sure he doesn't chicken out again

guanlin: good plan

**you beautiful sons of bitches (5)** [3:13 pm]

guanlin: just arrived at the drama department  
guanlin: messaged them but no answer

daehwi: same here  
daehwi: i'm creeping around the performing arts department  
daehwi: do yall think they have a good music program? minhyun hyung raves abt it but idk

jinyoung: i hear they offer scholarships

guanlin: ooo

woojin: yall  
woojin: can we talk about our doomed futures later  
woojin: i think jihoon is gonna have a panic attack any second now

daehwi: FCUK WAIT

woojin: ???

***

bucktooth™ @defdanik  
STORY TIME: @davidlee is somehow at my uni and is kidnapping me????

bucktooth™ @defdanik  
we're brisk walking but im typing with one hand bc he is holding the other one. very tightly

bucktooth™ @defdanik  
he's a feisty little dude

***

still suffering @jinjjawanjeon  
what the fuck is lai guanlin doing here at the drama department????

***

**minhyun hyung** [3:38 pm]

minhyun: Wait, I forgot.  
minhyun: Why are you even asking where Seongwoo is?

jinyoung: [image attached]  
jinyoung: HYUNG

minhyun: Oh my god  
minhyun: Let me call everyone else

***

dark horse @parkcham  
MOMENT OF TRUTH YALL, FUCK!!!

 

daehwi auntie @davidlee  
[video attached] IM ACTUALLY FUCKING CRYING

daehwi auntie @davidlee  
I LOOK LIKE THE "YOU'RE DOING AMAZING SWEETIE" MEME RN BUT I DONT CARE

daehwi auntie @davidlee  
THIS IS ACTUALLY A THING THAT IS HAPPENING OH MY GOD

 

gulliver maknae @guanlegend  
[image attached] dont mind the flash but lmao @parkcham crying is going down in history

 

shanghai boy @optimushwang  
I'm... I'm having a moment.

shanghai boy @optimushwang  
It's like I'm watching a fifty episode drama payoff.

 

lil fairy @sungcloud  
[image attached] the big mood for today is @vocal_jjaeni losing his shit

your mom @jisung_ie  
@sungcloud i wish i was there. jaehwan looks like he's gonna faint.

lil fairy @sungcloud  
@jisung_ie we miss you hyung!!

***

5 meals a day @yoo_seonho  
OH MY GOD I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS AT ALL

CAN'T SPEAK SPANISH!! @omgsamuel  
@yoo_seonho DUDE I KNOW IM ACTUALLY SO SHOOK

5 meals a day @yoo_seonho  
@omgsamuel DFJGFDKJD WIG HONESTLY

 

chimpanzee @yoodaeng  
ITS ABOUT FUCKING TIME @parkwink

!!! @parkwink  
@yoodaeng STOP ATTACKING ME

 

ending fairy @bunnyseob  
OH MY GOSH @parkwink IM SO HAPPY FOR U!!!

!!! @parkwink  
@bunnyseob THANK U SEOB!!!

 

chengcheng fan @minghaooo  
SO THATS WHY JIHOON'S SQUAD WAS OUT

chengcheng fan @minghaoo  
@parkwink BITCH I DEMAND A 2000 WORD 12 PT TIMES NEW ROMAN APA FORMAT ESSAY DETAILING HOW THIS HAPPENED

!!! @parkwink  
@minghaooo ILL TELL YOU EVERYTHING I PROMISE

 

your mom @jisung_ie  
i'm a proud mother.

***

daehwi auntie @davidlee  
[image attached] wholesome dinner with the hyungs!!! wish you were here @jisung_ie ❤❤❤

your mom @jisung_ie  
@davidlee all of you look so cute. have fun! i'll definitely make sure i'm there next time.

 

baechaengie @baejjin  
[image attached] with my fave hyung @optimushwang ❤

shanghai boy @optimushwang  
@baejjin Are human beings allowed to be this cute?

baechaengie @baejjin  
@optimushwang (つω`●）

 

visual shock @vocal_jjaeni  
[image attached] my favorite people in the world in one room?? amazing

visual shock @vocal_jjaeni  
[image attached] lmao peep ong hyung, daniel and jihoon not even talking to anyone else

 

lil fairy @sungcloud  
woojin isn't even eating he's just crying im dfjgskfdgjdfg

lil fairy @sungcloud  
get yourself a best friend like this honestly

***

♡♡♡ @defdanik  
just arrived at the dorms and oh god... i cant stop smiling

♡♡♡ @defdanik  
i dont think ive ever been this happy fuck

♡♡♡ @defdanik  
im actually crying oh my god i am just so happy

♡♡♡ @defdanik  
[image attached] i am the luckiest guy in the world

 

♡♡♡ @jinjjawanjeon  
i left finals totally drained but now im bouncing off the walls

♡♡♡ @jinjjawanjeon  
this is one of the best days of my life

♡♡♡ @jinjjawanjeon  
[image attached] i am so incredibly thankful to have these two boys

 

♡♡♡ @parkwink  
it took me so long to pull my head out of my ass but... here we are

♡♡♡ @parkwink  
the happiest ive ever been in my life

♡♡♡ @parkwink  
i just cant believe all of this is real

♡♡♡ @parkwink  
[image attached] i don't believe you're real

♡♡♡ @parkwink  
somebody pinch me

***

**you beautiful sons of bitches (5)** [10:13 pm]

jihoon: hey is everyone home

daehwi: yep!

guanlin: got the worst lecture of my life lmao

jinyoung: i'm home!!

woojin: i can't believe dad let me off cause i was with you

jihoon: hey i'm a perfectly responsible adult

daehwi: uh huh

jihoon: i drove three hours straight you ass

woojin: yeah and i can't count how many rules you broke  
woojin: you're lucky we were on the highway

jihoon: whatever

daehwi: anyways, getting to the important part  
daehwi: JIHOON!!! BITCH

jihoon: dfjhgkjsdhf what

guanlin: YOU KNOW WHAT  
guanlin: YOU DID IT

jinyoung: I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!!!

jihoon: hhhhhhh shut up you guys oh my god

woojin: we're just happy you're over your emotional constipation yanno

daehwi: woojin especially  
daehwi: [image attached]

jihoon: I CANT BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY CRIED  
jihoon: LIKE NOT JUST ONCE

woojin: IT WAS A PROUD FRIEND MOMENT OKAY

jinyoung: omg that is so soft

woojin: i'm just so happy for you ya feel

jihoon: yeah  
jihoon: i definitely do  
jihoon: fuck i honestly still can't believe today happened

guanlin: mood  
guanlin: hello happy jihoon!!

jihoon: ahhhh!!!!  
jihoon: i just love them so much what do i do!!!!

daehwi: nothing??? you're together now!!!

jihoon: i know?? like  
jihoon: i've just been in this state of pining for too long idk???  
jihoon: it feels so weird to be content for a change????

daehwi: well, it's what she deserves

jinyoung: you really do deserve it, jihoonie

jihoon: thanks ahhhhh!!  
jihoon: ... wait where's woojin?

woojin: FUCK IM HERE

daehwi: what happened dude you were out for like 5 mins lmao

woojin: I WAS BUSY DYING  
woojin: [image attached]  
woojin: HE

jihoon: OH MY GOD  
jihoon: NOW /I'M/ HAVING A PROUD FRIEND MOMENT

daehwi: LMAOOOO ICB HYUNGSEOB ASKED YOU OUT FIRST

woojin: SHUT UP OH MY GOD  
woojin: I'M FREAKING OUT

guanlin: jfgdksdfjjk congrats!!!

jinyoung: it's happy ending for everybody!!!

jihoon: it really is isn't it

woojin: help i can't breathe

daehwi: lmao don't die before your date

***

**jihoonie support group (3)** [10:49 pm]

seongwoo: wait 

seongwoo changed the chat name to **♡ boyfriends ♡**.

seongwoo: cause you know  
seongwoo: we're boyfriends now

jihoon: oh my god you sap

daniel: nice to know you haven't changed despite becoming our boyfriend

jihoon: please stop  
jihoon: i'm melting

seongwoo: aaaaa you're so cute?? i miss you already

daniel: seriously tho jihoonie :( it's only been three hours

jihoon: i miss you hyungs too  
jihoon: i'm really sorry it took me a long time to do this  
jihoon: i just... wasn't sure if i had a place with you two

daniel: jihoonie, you and seongwoo hyung always had a special place in my heart right from the start

seongwoo: i love you both, and daniel loves us, too, how could there not be a space for you with us?

daniel: we always wanted to be with you, jihoonie. the way there was just... hard  
daniel: there were a lot of things to think about, a lot of things that could hurt us in the future  
daniel: but that's nothing compared to how much i wanted this to happen

seongwoo: it sounds selfish, but...  
seongwoo: i want to be happy  
seongwoo: having both of you with me, seeing you two happy, too, that's when i'm at my best  
seongwoo: so don't regret anything, jihoonie  
seongwoo: what matters is that we're happy and we're together

jihoon: i love you so much

seongwoo: i love you too

daniel: i love you three :)

jihoon: i'll see you soon, i promise  
jihoon: i'll visit when your exams are done! and we can spend the holidays together

daniel: good idea!!  
daniel: i can take you to that hotteok stand i've been telling you about

seongwoo: you think so simple, niel  
seongwoo: how about somewhere far? like the beach  
seongwoo: or a cliff

jihoon: i was thinking more of the amusement park...?  
jihoon: you know, a fresh start

seongwoo: i love it

daniel: amusement park it is :D

jihoon is typing...

jihoon: but after the holidays  
jihoon: we're gonna be apart for some time again  
jihoon: i just...  
jihoon: are we gonna be okay?

seongwoo: oh, jihoonie. we're gonna be okay.

daniel: of course we are. we've made it this far, haven't we?

jihoon: yeah.  
jihoon: we're gonna be okay.  
jihoon: i'm kinda tired, now... been a long day for me

daniel: sleep then, jihoonie 

jihoon: good night, daniel hyung.  
jihoon: good night, seongwoo hyung.

seongwoo: good night, jihoon, daniel.

daniel: good night you two :)

**♡ boyfriends ♡ (3)** [11:10 pm]

jihoon: i love you. ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop there it is
> 
> last chapter!!! i hope you enjoyed this crazy ride. i know it may not be the best fic out there but i love it all the same, flaws and all. i hope the ending didn't disappoint! 
> 
> i'm also considering putting up a lil epilogue... would y'all be interested? tell me in the comments! thank you so much for reading and i love you all <3 <3 <3


	12. epilogue: hearts day

seonoo @sunwookim  
i just... met the most beautiful boy on the train...

 

jeju boy @joo_haknyeon  
i never thought it was actually possible to fall in love at first sight?

jeju boy @joo_haknyeon  
happy valentines day to me i guess!!!

***

magu magu!!! @davidlee  
[image attached] wow we love a friend-appreciating legend?? we do not deserve @parkwink

 

deepdark not found @baejjin  
[image attached] thank you @parkwink for the flowers!!! (/ω＼)

 

nation's son @guanlegend  
[image attached] when did jihoon turn so soft

wilted @parkwink  
@guanlegend i do a nice thing for you and this is the thanks i get

nation's son @guanlegend  
@parkwink omg im jk ily PLS DONT IGNORE ME TODAY

 

king of the jungle @parkcham  
[image attached] don't tell jihoon but i'm soft

wilted @parkwink  
@parkcham lmao dont think i didnt catch u almost cry again

king of the jungle @parkcham  
@parkwink WILL YOU EVER LET THAT GO JFGHKSHGD

***

**♡ boyfriends ♡ (3)** [8:31 am]

daniel: hiya you two!!

jihoon: hey hyungs!!

seongwoo: hi!!!!

daniel: happy valentines day to my amazing bfs ♥ ily both sm

seongwoo: happy valentines to you too ♥♥

jihoon: ♥♥♥  
jihoon: are you two together?

seongwoo: no :( we're too busy

jihoon: aw :(  
jihoon: i wish we could meet up somehow :(((

daniel: me too :(((

seongwoo: me three :(((  
seongwoo: we'll see each other soon, okay?  
seongwoo: i love you

daniel: love you too

jihoon: love you three

***

happy guy @seobunny  
[image attached] hi there @parkcham i know that we've only been dating for a while but i just wanted to say i'm glad i got together with you!!

happy guy @seobunny  
@parkcham i'm determined to make our first valentines the awesomest one ever >:)

king of the jungle @parkcham  
@seobunny omg um i cannot believe i am THIS lucky???

king of the jungle @parkcham  
@seobunny just you wait ahn hyungseob im gonna give you the best valentines surprise ever

***

seonhoe hoe hoe @yoo_seonho  
hugging guanlin is what i imagine would feel hugging a big teddy bear... soft, warm, and cuddly

seonhoe hoe hoe @yoo_seonho  
i know i fight you all the time and im annoying and shit but ilysm :((( @guanlegend

nation's son @guanlegend  
@yoo_seonho um wtf i love you more?

seonhoe hoe hoe @yoo_seonho  
@guanlegend FALSE?? i love you more

\--- 15 more replies ---

 

woongie @metawoong  
SOMEBODY PLEASE FUCKING STOP GUANLIN AND SEONHO

***

deepdark not found @baejjin  
[video attached] a little snippet of the song daehwi wrote for me because i want to brag about my boyfriend!!!

deepdark not found @baejjin  
@davidlee the lyrics are beautiful, the music is great, everything is amazing. you are so talented, i can't believe something this wonderful is for me

deepdark not found @baejjin  
@davidlee thank you so much, love. i wish i could have gotten you something better

magu magu!!! @davidlee  
@baejjin are you kidding? you got me EXACTLY what i wanted!! and i honestly can't ask for anything more than to be with you today

deepdark not found @baejjin  
@davidlee :((( come over here so i can give you a big hug!!!!!

***

wilted @parkwink  
:(

wilted @parkwink  
i wish i werent so moody and sensitive but i cant help it today

wilted @parkwink  
i dont want to be THAT kinda boyfriend but i miss them so much...

wilted @parkwink  
im thankful we try the best we can with our circumstances but its just so,,, hard sometimes

wilted @parkwink  
sigh im just glad theyre in class rn so they cant see the emo shit im tweeting

wilted @parkwink  
gonna delete this all later, just wanted to get it out there

king of the jungle @parkcham  
@parkwink cheer up hoon, just hang on for a little bit ok?

magu magu!!! @davidlee  
@parkwink stay strength

deepdark not found @baejjin  
@parkwink aww jihoon :( its okay, you'll be with hyungs soon! ヽ(´∀`｡)ﾉﾟ

nation's son @guanlegend  
@parkwink if it makes u feel better ill let u have some of my candy

***

wilted @parkwink  
euiwoong just called me out to the front yard

wilted @parkwink  
he was using his class president voice im scared??? i hope im not in trouble fkdhkdkfjs

wilted @parkwink  
OH MY GOD

***

king of the jungle @parkcham  
[video attached] :')))) mission success boiz @davidlee @baejjin @guanlegend

magu magu!!! @davidlee  
@parkcham ew idk u

***

1/2 dodaeng @yoodaeng  
GET YALL MEN LIKE SEONGWOO OPPA AND DANIEL OPPA

1/2 dodaeng @yoodaeng  
i mean i love doyeon but DAMN... this some real romcom shit right here

2/2 dodaeng @doyeonnie  
@yoodaeng right in front of my salad

2/2 dodaeng @doyeonnie  
@yoodaeng but same tbh

***

not a hetero @omgsamuel  
ok i dont cry but when i do its manly™

made samuel hetero @somsomi  
@omgsamuel i can hear you straight up sobbing in the snaps you sent me wym

not a hetero @omgsamuel  
@somsomi LET ME BE HAPPY FOR MY FRIEND

***

happy guy @seobunny  
AM I WATCHING A DRAMA OR PARK JIHOON'S LOVELIFE

happy guy @seobunny  
boyfriends drove more than six hours in the middle of a school day to surprise him in the courtyard, they did THAT

happy guy @seobunny  
... seongwoo hyung looks fine as hell

king of the jungle @parkcham  
@seobunny still have that crush on him huh?

happy guy @seobunny  
@parkcham i cant read suddenly

!!! @parkwink  
@seobunny @parkcham lmao busted

happy guy @seobunny  
@parkcham @seobunny how dare you shame me for this when you have a crush on minhyun hyung

!!! @parkwink  
@seobunny @parkcham ... im quiet

 

king of the jungle @parkcham  
i didn't think i would ever see my bf dragging my bff -- much less find it hot -- but here we are

***

nation's son @guanlegend  
literally the entire school is watching from the windows

nation's son @guanlegend  
i mean its sweet but,,, doesnt jihoon feel awkward with all these people watching

seonhoe hoe hoe @yoo_seonho  
@guanlegend to be fair, jihoon's life was always a spectacle

nation's son @guanlegend  
@yoo_seonho where is the lie

***

magu magu!!! @davidlee  
ongnielhoon poly legends btw

deepdark not found @baejjin  
@davidlee we have decided to stan forever

***

!!! @parkwink  
i. am so incredibly lucky

!!! @parkwink  
what better day to feel loved than today ahhhhhhh

!!! @parkwink  
[image attached] you UGLY RATS thank you for making this happen

!!! @parkwink  
[image attached] and to my two most treasured people in the world, thank you for going the extra mile for little old me

!!! @parkwink  
happy valentines day to everybody!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHA ay its ya boy, UH, skinny penis
> 
> yall said you wanted an epilogue so here it is!! delivered on valentines day, cause im a fuckin sap like that. im sorry it took so long cause i was busy with uni but i finally managed to churn something out in time!! 
> 
> ALSO ive been thinking about posting some ongwink. what do yall think? fluff? angst? yell at me in the comments
> 
> this will be the final upload for this fic. as always, thank you for reading!


End file.
